


New Task Available

by AntagonizedPenguin, Nikkie2571



Series: Kinky Kids LLC [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Being Filmed, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Coercion, Cum Eating, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Glory Holes, Hypnosis, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Mooning, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex for Food, Sex for Prizes, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Swapping Underwear, sex in school, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Brave Boys is the best app for courageous boys looking to have some fun, make new friends and earn money along the way! Just download the app, give it some information and join the next round!No purchase necessary. The only skills required are bravery, and the willingness and ability to follow instructions.Any instructions.No matter what.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinky Kids LLC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956976
Comments: 168
Kudos: 431





	1. Earning Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation, so I wrote this random porn about a horny app. It's pretty much exactly what the tags suggest. Enjoy!

**New Task Available.**

Troy sat up in bed when his phone jingled with the notification. He opened the Brave Boys app and hit ‘accept’ without hesitation. There was also a ‘see task’ button, but Troy never used that. The app awarded more points to users who accepted and completed their tasks without knowing what they were. He was currently in third place in his bracket and the only way to move up was, well…to be brave.

The prize for this round was ten thousand dollars. Troy hadn’t yet won a round, but he’d come in second and third place a few times, and the money was real. 

**Proceed to designated location to perform task.** A marker on the map appeared, looked like it was in the nearby park. That was good, the last task he’d gotten had sent Troy halfway across town and he’d been docked points because it had taken him forever to get there. He threw on a shirt and some jeans over his boxers and headed downstairs. 

His phone jingled again. **New Subtask Available (1/5).**

“Nice,” Troy said. Subtasks were great for racking up additional points. Lower ranked players usually ignored them since they paid out less, but it added up. He hit ‘accept’ again.

 **Kiss your family goodbye.**

Troy made a quick detour into the living room, where the TV was on. “Are mom and dad home?” he asked his brother Art, who was watching Batman with no pants on. 

“Nope, they went grocery shopping,” Art said. “They’ll be back later.”

“Cool.” Troy went over to the couch and turned Art’s head, giving him a kiss on the lips, make sure to hold his phone so his camera could catch them. Art kissed back, and even slipped him some tongue, which Troy laughed at. His phone jingled and he broke the kiss. “I’m going out for a bit. Be back later.”

“Okay, have fun,” Art said, going back to Batman. He often helped Troy out with his tasks, even if he didn’t realize he was. One of the rules was that all brave boys had to keep what they were doing a secret. 

Troy threw on some sandals, checking his phone as he did. **Subtask completed. +25 points. Speed Bonus: +15 points. Duration Bonus: +10 points. Tongue Bonus: +15 points. Total: +65 points. Current Point Total: 4,865 points.**

Usually Troy managed to break second place around forty-five hundred points, but the competition this round was pretty strong. He left the house, jogging in the direction of the park. 

He was only two streets away from the house when he heard the jingle again. **New Subtask Available (2/5).** He accepted it. **Water the flowers.**

Troy looked around, and the next house he was passing had some flowerbeds in the front yard. With a quick glance to make sure nobody was around, he undid his fly, pulled his dick out and, after shaking it a few times, managed to pee on them. His phone jingled and he hurried off, zipping up. **Subtask completed. +30 points. Stealth Bonus: +20 points. Public Indecency Bonus: +30 points. Total: +80 points. Current Point Total: 4,945 points. New Subtask Available (3/5).**

That was fast, Troy thought as he hit ‘accept’ again. Usually they were spaced out a bit more. But since the main task wasn’t that far away, it kind of made sense. **Moon three cars.**

Troy nodded, looking around again. There was nobody on the road right now, so he jogged on. There weren’t a lot of busy roads in the subdivision, especially at eleven o’clock on a Saturday, so it took a few minutes, but Troy hardcore lucked out once he turned onto Goldenrod Boulevard. There were three cars in a row coming down the road.

In a hurry to unbutton and unzip, Troy dropped his phone, but it fell with the camera facing him and he managed to get his jeans all the way down to his ankles, waving his butt back and forth as the three cars passed him by. One of them honked at him. 

His phone jingled once they’d passed, and Troy hurriedly pulled his pants up, his boxers bunching as he did, and raced off before someone could yell at him. **Subtask completed. +50 points. Ankle Bonus: +40 points. Appreciation Bonus: +20 points. Chub Bonus: +40 points. Three in a Row Bonus: +100 points. Total: 250 points. Current Point Total: 5,195 points.**

Troy’s eyes nearly bugged out at that. Two hundred and fifty points for a subtask? Yesterday he’d done a main task that had only earned him three hundred. He still hadn’t moved up a place yet, though. 

He didn’t get any more subtasks until he got to the park, which was a big, grassy area with some trees here and there in little clusters, a big playground in the middle and a splash pad for little kids over to one side. In the last round Troy had earned seven hundred points for coming here at two in the morning and jerking off in that splash pad. Leaving his clothes behind and walking home butt naked had earned him four hundred more and he’d gotten second place overall because of it. With forty-five hundred bucks as prize money, replacing a pair of shoes and a t-shirt and some boxers hadn’t been that big a deal. 

**New Subtask Available (4/5).** Troy accepted it before the jingle was even done. **Go commando.**

Troy swallowed, assessing the park. There were some bathrooms about a hundred metres away, and some trees about the same distance. The park was pretty full. Right beside him there was a biggish sign that welcomed people to the park and had some rules on it. Troy did some quick calculations for whether he was more likely to be seen from the park or the road, and went to the park’s side of the sign, already undoing his pants. 

Grateful that he hadn’t worn his tight jeans, Troy kicked his sandals off and pushed his jeans and boxers down at once, pulling the boxers out of the jeans with a practiced hand and then stepping back into the jeans. In under fifteen seconds, his pants were up and his boxers were on the grass and nobody was any the wiser. Troy left them there and kept going to the point on the map where he’d been directed.

 **Subtask completed,** the app told him. **+25 points. Speed Bonus: +25 points. Public Indecency Bonus: +40 points. Boner Bonus: +50 points. Audacity Bonus: +100 points. Total: +240 points. Current Point Total: 5,435 points. Congratulations! You have broken your previous high score of 5,385 points. Congratulations! You are now in 2nd place in Bracket 7.**

“Yes!” Troy did a little fist pump, jumping as he went. If he held onto that, the prize was five grand. And he still had a few days before this round was over, so there was time to aim higher. He’d win this time, he was sure of it.

A lady walking her dog looked at him funny, so Troy picked up his pace and went where he was told. 

The map directed him to a spot in the middle of some trees, secluded and just a little away from the main park. His phone jingled. **Begin Task. Step 1: Strip.**

Unsurprised, Troy undid his pants for the fourth time, kicking them off and aside with his sandals, tossing his shirt on the pile and standing barefoot in the dirt on top of some pine needles. **Step 2: Finger yourself.**

Troy licked two fingers, then reached around and slid one inside himself without any hesitation, waiting only a second before adding the second. He cleaned himself every day just because of this. **Step 3: Continue. Close your eyes. Await instruction.**

Troy shut his eyes, sliding his fingers in and out. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, just waiting. Sometimes “await instruction” was a multiple-hour event. This was a secluded area, but the park wasn’t empty and kids did play here sometimes, so he wondered what would happen.

But it wasn’t that long this time. Troy soon heard footsteps approaching, soft ones, and then the familiar jingle from someone else’s phone. There was a soft exhalation, and then the newcomer approached him. Troy kept fingering himself and then a moment later, there was a hand on his dick. And then a mouth. 

Troy hadn’t received as many blowjobs as he’d given since becoming a brave boy, but he knew enough to know that this guy was an expert. Troy made sure to hold his phone out so the camera caught both him fingering himself and the guys sucking him—no reason to try and deprive him of the points he was earning—and he focused on trying to stay standing and enjoy the sensation. The guy was good with his tongue and took Troy most of the way in and even if it was just for bonus points, he still appreciated it. He was getting close to cumming, which was going to be really cool, and…

Both their phones jingled, and Troy opened his eyes, looking at his phone rather than the guy. The blowjob didn’t stop, but it did slow down as the guy checked his own task. 

**Step 4: Bottom for him.**

Troy took a breath, almost nutting in the guy’s mouth. He looked down at the boy sucking his cock, who was about his age, dark hair, some freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was looking up at Troy, and he smiled. It was pretty clear what his phone was telling him to do.

The guy pulled off Troy’s cock. “Hi,” he said, a line of spit connecting his lower lip to Troy. 

“Hi,” said Troy, slowly lowering himself to his knees, taking his fingers out of himself. “I’m Troy.” 

“Aiden.” Troy didn’t recognize Aiden at all, so they must not go to the same school. He also didn’t see any clothes anywhere and he wondered how far Aiden had come without them. “You good to…”

“Yeah,” Troy said, just as his phone jingled. He looked at it. 

**New Subtask Available (5/5). Swallow his cum first.**

Troy swallowed, looked at Aiden. “I’m going to get you wet first.” 

“Cool,” Aiden said, leaning back a little, his boner bobbing. He had to know this was a task, and he was being really chill about it, which was great. It was always easier to play with guys who didn’t go out of their way to screw the competition. They might not even be competition; being close to each other didn’t mean they were in the same bracket. 

So Troy went down on Aiden, sucking at a decent speed and licking his head all over, taking it into his throat for a few seconds at a time. He’d love to make this great, but he didn’t want to get a time deduction on the main task for taking forever. 

Fortunately, the app had obviously had Aiden edging for a while just like it had Troy, and it couldn’t have even been two minutes before Aiden was muffling a curse and filling Troy’s mouth with cum. Troy was careful to swallow every drop before pulling off. He smiled at Aiden. “Thanks,” he said, checking his phone. 

“Thank you,” Aiden said, and they both chuckled a little.

 **Subtask completed. +30 points. Hands-Free Bonus: +25 points. Deepthroat Bonus: +25 points. Total: +80 points. Current Point Total: 5,465 points.**

Flashing his boner in public earlier had gotten him more points than that whole subtask, but whatever. 

“Okay, on your back, bottom,” Aiden said, getting his attention.

“Yes, sir,” Troy said, his aching cock jumping a little at the idea. Maybe, he sometimes admitted to himself, maybe he liked Brave Boys for more than just the cash. 

He definitely liked the cash best, though, so he lay back, spreading his legs. He and Aiden set their phones up against a nearby tree to confirm what was about to happen. Which meant that Aiden saw what popped up on Troy’s screen just then. 

**Step 5: Cum second.**

They looked at each other. Aiden was lining up. “You ever think it’s torturing us?”

Troy nodded. “Sometimes I wonder. There’s got to be a guy behind the screen giving the instructions, right?”

“That turn you on?” Aiden pressed inside, sliding in easily. “Thinking of some perv watching you?”

“A little,” Troy admitted. He kissed Aiden. “You?”

“Nah. I’m actually straight. I just like the money.” 

“Yeah, sure you are,” Troy teased, and he kissed Aiden again. “Well, I’ll kiss you to distract myself, you can kiss me for the bonus points. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” Aiden leaned down and pressed his lips against Troy’s. It wasn’t as distracting as it could have been, especially because Aiden tasted like strawberries and he was pretty good at this, fucking Troy really nice for a good while. About halfway through Troy started to strain, having a hard time not nutting, but he clenched his everything and tried his best to hold it in.

The last few minutes of the fuck were a blur. Aiden started to get close and really started to pound Troy, grunting, his kisses growing sloppier, and then he was cumming, thrusting through the whole thing, three, four squirts into Troy’s ass. 

At the fourth squirt Troy cried out, arcing his back as he came, seven full blasts covering himself. He never jerked off anymore except when it was brave to, so he had a lot stored up. Aiden had gotten up, keeping his cock inside Troy until he was done. “You’re pretty good at that for a straight guy,” Troy teased, grabbing for his phone as it went off. 

“So are you.”

“I never said I was straight.” He happened to see Aiden’s screen as he grabbed his, saw his instruction. 

**Step 5: Lick him clean.**

Far be it for Troy to stop Aiden from completing his task, so he just lay back in the dirt and looked at his point roundup while Aiden started to lick the cum from his belly. 

**Task completed. +1000 points. Makeout Bonus: +250 points. Hands-Free Orgasm Bonus: +500 points. Camaraderie Bonus: +200 points. Willpower Bonus: +300 points. Star Power Bonus: +600 points. All Subtasks Completed Bonus: +150 points. Total: +3000 points. Current Point Total: 8,465 points.**

Troy tried not to swear out loud. It was kind of bad form to brag about his points with another player licking cum from his chest. He’d never had anywhere near this many points. He’d never earned that many points at once. It was enough that he barely even noticed the second to last bonus, which was the app’s code for saying someone had seen them. How it knew, Troy didn’t know, but it had never been wrong before. 

He was still in second place, which was annoying, but that was fine. There were a few days left in this round still. He couldn’t be that far off. 

He let Aiden finish off, watching him as he got up. Troy spread his legs a little. “You know they meant everywhere,” he said.

Aiden sighed, but he got down between Troy’s legs and thoroughly licked him out, getting every bit of cum that leaked out. There was still some deep inside, but he couldn’t be faulted for that. Then he looked at his phone. “Nice, wow,” he said. “Fuck, they gave me five hundred points for licking your asshole.” 

“You’re welcome,” Troy said, sitting. Aiden had grabbed his phone, ending his task, before Troy could suggest licking his armpits for sweat, which would for sure have earned him a bunch of points too, but oh well. “Thanks for all that.” 

“Yeah, it was awesome. I went up from thirteenth to eighth place,” Troy said, beaming. “Even if I don’t go up any higher that’s five hundred bucks.”

“Nice,” Troy said, high-fiving him. 

“You level up?”

“Nah.” Even if they weren’t in the same bracket, it would be super rude to tell Aiden he was in second place. “I’m sure I’m just a few more points away, though.” 

Even as he said that, his phone jingled. **Bonus Task Available. Be generous.**

Troy blinked at it, letting Aiden help him to his feet. “You’ll get there,” Aiden promised. “Just a tip, but don’t forget the subtasks. They add a lot of points if you do them all.” 

Troy smiled. “Thanks, that’s good advice.”

“No problem. Hey, you want to maybe like, hang out or something sometime?” Aiden asked with a shrug. “Between rounds, like normal people? Or maybe we could partner up and enter a team bracket sometime?”

That would be really fun, Troy thought. He’d always wanted to enter the team brackets, but he didn’t know anyone else who played in real life. “Sure.” He took Aiden’s phone, texted himself. “I’ll text you.”

“Great.” Aiden looked around. “I should get going.”

“Long way home?”

“Yeah, especially since I can’t take the bus,” Aiden said, gesturing at himself. “It’ll be dark but it’ll be worth it.” 

Oh, Troy got it now. “You can, uh, take my clothes there if you want,” he offered. “If you’re allowed, I mean. I live pretty close.” 

“Really? That’s awesome of you, thanks!” Aiden actually hugged him. “I’ll pay you back someday.”

“No worries,” Troy said, feeling good. “They’re just clothes.” 

Aiden put them on, not seeming to notice that there were no underwear. He even put on Troy’s sandals when Troy told him it was okay. “Okay,” he said, checking his phone one more time before putting it into his new pocket. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I walk home naked from here all the time.” 

“Great. I’ll text you later. We can hang out when the round is over.”

“Awesome. See you, Aiden.” 

Aiden waved and headed off for the main part of the park, unconcerned. Troy wondered if he’d get a new task before he got home. He probably would, especially if he took the bus. Last time Troy had taken the bus, he’d been naked by the time he got off at the mall. 

But that was Aiden’s problem. Troy had to figure out how to get home when there was no way out of this pack of trees without someone seeing him. Maybe he could hide out in one of the trees until the park quieted down, or…

His phone jingled. **Bonus task completed. +100 points. Current Point Total: 8,565 points. Congratulations! You are now in 1st place in Bracket 7.**

“Holy fuck,” Troy whispered, reading the message four times. “Holy fuck!” He was winning! Not by much but he was fucking winning! He felt so good he could nut again! But he wouldn’t, not right now. 

**New Task Available.**

Troy grinned so hard his mouth hurt as he hit to accept the task. **Proceed to designated location to perform task.**

The marker on the map was right near the splash park. There was no way nobody would see him. 

He didn’t care. He headed there right away, prepared to do whatever the task was. He had a lead to protect, after all!


	2. Brave for a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to write this as a little anthology, with each chapter being about a different brave boy and his experience with the app. I don't really know how many chapters it'll end up being; I have ideas for a handful more after this one.

**New Task Available.**

Colin swallowed some pop, pausing in scrolling through Reddit. The Brave Boys jingle had alerted his mom, crap. “Colin, turn your phone off.”

“Yeah,” Colin said, hitting ‘see task’ before he put it in his pocket. “Actually, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” 

His mom nodded. “I told you not to drink all that pop before the trailers even started.”

Colin smiled his bashful smile that never worked. “Sorry.” He got up and edged out of the row, just as the theatre darkened. He didn’t want to see this stupid movie anyway, they’d picked it because his sister was too little to watch anything good. 

Once he was down the steps and around the corner, he took out his phone, looking at the task details. And all he saw was **Proceed to designated location to perform task.**

“Shit,” he whispered. He must have accepted the task by mistake instead of showing the details. Now if he chickened out of doing it, he’d lose points! Colin wasn’t a really competitive player like some of the brave boys—a few guys from his school played, and some of them did _crazy_ stuff, like when his friend Dieter had put on a cheerleader’s uniform and let two of the big high school football players spitroast him—but Colin just liked to earn a hundred bucks or so every few weeks by jerking off on the school bus or streaking across the baseball field or whatever. He liked to be a little bad sometimes, but he didn’t want to get in _trouble,_ especially not the kind that people might remember when he was older and running for mayor. 

He could just not do the task, Colin figured. Maybe that was for the best. He almost never took tasks when his mom was around. She’d kill him if she caught him with his pants down somewhere.

But, well…Colin couldn’t help but wonder what the task _was_ , at least. He could at least go find out and then drop it and just take the point loss. It would be annoying since today was the last day of the round and he was in a solid twenty-fourth place and set to win a hundred bucks if he didn’t drop below twenty-fifth. Maybe the point loss wouldn’t be that bad. He hadn’t earned that many points in the last several days and whoever was behind him hadn’t caught up, so there must be a pretty big gap. 

So, looking around to make sure nobody was watching him, Colin left theatre four and went to the marker. It was still in the cinema, so if he did decide to do the task it wouldn’t be that long. 

**New Subtask Available (1/3),** the app told him as he passed the concession stand. With a glance at the guy behind the stand filling the popcorn machine, the same one who’d sold him his popcorn earlier who had a wide smile and friendly eyes, Colin declined the subtask. He didn’t need that guy thinking he was a pervert. He might be a voter someday. 

He got another notification as he passed by the bathroom. **New Subtask Available (2/3).**

Well…Colin went into the bathroom and hit ‘accept.’ Whatever it was, he could do it in a stall.

Or not. **Use the urinal bravely.**

There was someone at the urinal right now. Colin tried to hide the distressed noise he made at that. If he were Dieter he’d just strip totally naked and do it no matter who was in the bathroom. But he wasn’t Dieter, he was Colin, and so instead he fiddled around, pretending to be texting someone, until the guy was done. While he was washing his hands, Colin wandered over to the urinal, pretending now that he was having trouble with his zipper. 

And then, when he was alone in the bathroom, Colin shut his eyes, took a breath and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, trying to pee. He felt like someone was watching him, even if it was just the app—he always had trouble going when someone was there. So it took him a minute, but finally he did manage it, his pants slipping and ending up around his ankles as he did, despite his attempt to grab them. 

This…this wasn’t so terrible, actually. It was really kind of fun. Colin smiled to himself. He really _was_ brave, wasn’t he?

“Ah!” he said, when a sound echoed through the bathroom, but it was just his phone. **New Subtask Available (3/3).**

Swallowing, Colin hit ‘accept.’ He was on a roll, he could do this.

**Store your clothes in the garbage can for safekeeping.**

“What, no way!” Colin said, declining that. He wasn’t putting his clothes in a bathroom garbage can!

**Subtask abandoned. -75 points. Current Point Total: 635 points. You are now in 25th place in Bracket 3.**

“What, no!” Shit. “That’s not fair.” 

**Subtask completed.** Colin hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped peeing until he saw that. **+50 points. Chicken Deduction: -25 points. Total: +25 points. Current Point Total: 660 points.**

Colin sighed. He never should have accepted the subtask, now he was down fifty points overall. “Dammit.” 

And then he heard footsteps, and someone came into the bathroom. Colin scrambled to pull his pants up, dropping his phone, but it was too late. It was a boy younger than him, alone. He giggled. “Hi,” he said, going up to the urinal beside Colin. 

“H-hi,” Colin said, red in the face. He picked his phone up. 

**Bonus Task Available.** it said. Colin hit to see it. **Advertise for us.**

“I saw your butt,” the boy said, undoing his own pants. “That’s really funny.”

“Uh, yeah,” Colin agreed, shaking a little. “Don’t tell anybody, okay?”

“Okay!” The boy put his hand on his heart. “Scout’s honour. I’m going to do it too!”

And he did, dropping his pants to his ankles and starting to pee. “Right, uh…” Colin tried to think of what to say. “You know, you’d make a good brave boy.” He was a little too young for the app, Colin thought. By which he meant the boy seemed too young to own a phone. 

“What’s that?” The boy didn’t seem worried that Colin could see him. Colin tried not to look. 

“It’s, uh, what I am. It’s why I was doing that. You…well, you’re too young. But when you’re older and you have a phone you should look up a game called Brave Boys. It’s, uh, fun. You’ll be good at it, I bet.” 

The boy looked at him weirdly, but shrugged. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Colin said, going to wash his hands. His phone jingled. **Bonus Task completed. +250 points. Current Point Total: 910 points. Congratulations! You are now in 23rd place in Bracket 3.**

Oh. Colin had never gotten that many points all at once, holy crap. He left the bathroom pleased with himself. This was actually going pretty well overall. He’d even gone up a place in the standings from where he’d been when this all started. He could go back to the…

Oh, right. The main task. Colin still had to go see what it was. Maybe he should just take the deduction and go back to the movie. But…well, he hadn’t even found out what the task was yet. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. This hadn’t been so bad. So he kept following the map.

When he reached the marker, Colin was just outside theatre fourteen. **Begin Task. Step 1: Sneak in.**

Okay, that wasn’t terrible. Colin looked around, saw nobody looking his way. He quickly went inside the theatre. Immediately he heard screaming. Oh no. It sounded like people were being murdered in here. He knew what movie this was, there’d been a poster for it when they came in. _Blood Icon_ was the scariest horror movie of the year, according to the trailers. Colin’s friend Iago had talked a few times about wanting to sneak into it. 

Well, now Colin had. 

He almost didn’t hear his phone go off over the screaming. **Step 2: Strip.**

“Shit,” Colin whispered. “Shit. Okay.” Nobody could see him here around the corner from the seating, and it was dark. He could do that. He took off his shirt first, then his shoes and, looking around again, his pants. He stood there in his underwear for a second. “Be brave, be brave,” he told himself. 

Colin slid his underwear down and stood there naked, waiting for instructions. 

The app seemed to take way longer than usual to give him the next step, as if teasing him. **Step 3: Sit in the front row.**

“Nope,” Colin said, shaking his head. “No way.” He went to the top corner and opened the menu, finding the ‘abort task’ button and hitting it. 

**Warning,** the app told him. **Aborting this task will result in a deduction of -1500 points and will move you to 37th (last) place in Bracket 3. Abort task?**

Fifteen hundred points? Colin had never even _had_ that many points! “That’s so unfair!” he whispered at the app. Whoever ran it could hear him, he was sure of it. “You can’t make me do that!”

But the app said nothing else, and Colin shifted from foot to foot. And after a second’s indecision, he thought of something. If aborting the task would lose him that many points, then completing the task must be _worth_ a whole bunch of points, too! Maybe he should…the theatre was dark and everyone would be looking at the movie anyway, right? 

Okay. Okay, Colin could do this. It wasn’t so bad. He snuck around the barrier separating him from the main theatre, peeked at the seats. There weren’t that many people here, actually, probably because people didn’t go to see scary movies at two in the afternoon. There were two guys sitting in the front row, though. They were looking right up at the screen, though. 

Taking a breath, Colin darted over to the front row and sat down in the aisle seat, trusting the tall back to hide him from everyone behind him. At least he hadn’t been made to climb into one of the higher rows. He’d have died for sure. He already felt like he might, his heart pounding audibly in his chest and ears. He let out his breath.

And yelped when some lady on the screen got her guts torn out by a monster. Right. The movie. He looked away. Right at the other two guys in the row. Who were looking at him. Shit. _Shit._

His phone jingled. **Step 4: Trade blowjobs for silence.**

Colin shook his head, but…what choice did he have? He could run, he supposed. But…what if they told someone about the naked boy in the theatre? What if they caught him? A hundred what ifs crossed Colin’s mind, and amidst them all, one last one rose up.

What if he didn’t want to be a chicken for once? What if just once in his life Colin wanted not to get a chicken deduction on something? What if he wanted to be more like Dieter? If he were here he’d have sat in one of those guys’ laps as soon as he’d seen them. 

Colin didn’t want to be quite like that, but he did want to be a _little_ braver. And he was already naked in a movie theatre. He could…he could put a dick in his mouth. Dieter made it look easy. 

So he slid out of his chair, crouching as he walked over to the two guys, so nobody else would see him. They were watching him and not the movie now, and Colin tried to smile at them. “Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi,” the one guy said. He had really short hair and a piercing in his nose, like a punk. “You need some help?”

Colin shook his head, putting his hand on the guy’s crotch. “N-no,” he said. “Can I…convince you to not tell anyone I was here? Please?”

The two guys looked at each other, and punk guy shrugged. “Okay.” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, which was…really big. Colin had never seen a dick that big up close. Well, he’d never seen a dick up close except for Dieter’s and Iago’s, and this guy was older than them by a lot. But it seemed huge to him. 

Remembering to be brave, Colin put his hand on the guy’s dick, wishing it didn’t feel so heavy even soft. And then he took a breath and took it into his mouth. It didn’t taste bad actually, maybe a little bit sharp. If he hadn’t known it was a dick it would have been fine, probably. Colin sucked on it as best he could, getting it all the way hard. 

Once it was, he took it out, proud of himself. He’d done it. He started to move over to the other guy, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Hey, I’m not convinced yet.”

“Wh-what?”

“You said you wanted to convince me not to tell anyone,” the guy said, smiling down at him. “I’m not convinced yet. Keep going.” 

“Oh.” Oh, crap. Colin nodded. “Okay…” He put the dick back in his mouth, sucking some more. He should have known better. Of course he had to get them to cum, of course he did. Nobody would just want their dick sucked for two seconds. He was so stupid. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” the guy said, hand on Colin’s cheek. He stroked Colin’s ear with his thumb, which felt weirdly nice. “That’s really convincing.” 

The screaming started up in the movie again and Colin gasped, taking more of the guy’s dick in than he meant and coughing a little, but he managed to stay sucking. If the guy was still talking Colin couldn’t hear him over the screams in the movie, but he kept stroking Colin’s ear, and then after a while he tugged on it, which was weird, Colin didn’t know why he’d…

Heat filled his mouth and Colin gagged at the taste, most of the cum falling out of his mouth and running down his chin. He pulled back, which was a bad idea, because then the guy shot the rest of it all over Colin’s face, and some of it got in his eyes, which stung. 

As he was trying to catch his breath, Colin heard, “Well, I’m convinced. Thanks, kid.” 

Colin nodded. “You’re welcome…” And the then he was tugged sideways, in front of the other guy. 

“My turn,” he said, and his cock was already out and already hard and even though he was the more normal looking of the two of them, he had a piercing in his dick, which Colin stared at for a second, before being pulled closer. “Come on, convince me.” 

“R-right,” Colin said. It would be stupid to back out now. He’d already sucked one dick, what was another one? He leaned forward, putting the tip in his mouth, touching the piercing with his tongue. 

He’d just barely done that when a hand touched the back of his head and he was shoved down onto the dick. It was so big and Colin choked on it, gagging as it tried to enter his throat. The guy held him there, thrusting up into his mouth. Colin didn’t suck, he just tried not to choke, tried to breathe through his nose, tried not to die, and though it felt like forever, it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before the taste of cum was in his mouth again. 

Colin fell back, coughing. He looked up at the guy, who was putting his phone away. Had he taken pictures? “You…”

The guy winked at him. “I’m convinced.” 

Colin wiped his face, not sure what to say. His phone jingled in his hand. 

“You didn’t have to be a dick,” the first guy said, sighing. 

The second guy just shrugged. “He liked it. Look, he’s got a boner.” 

Colin did, in fact, have a boner, now that he was looking. And seeing that made him realize that he was sitting here, butt naked with cum on his face in a movie theater. He’d proven he wasn’t a chicken. Now he was going to go back to the stupid kids movie. He got up without a word. 

The first guy squeezed his ass on the way. “Bye, kid.” 

“B-bye,” Colin said, scurrying off.

As he went, over the screaming in the movie, he heard, “I’d fuck him.” 

“Yeah, me too, he’s hot.” 

Blushing like crazy and not sure why hearing that made him feel good, Colin went around the corner, looking at his phone. 

**Step 5 (optional): Earn your clothes back.**

Oh no. He looked up and there, by the door, was the guy from the concession stand. He was holding Colin’s clothes and waiting for him. He had his phone in his hand. 

Colin was trapped. He could do nothing but walk up to the guy. The task was optional, but he already knew what that meant. He could decide not to earn his clothes back, and walk of here butt naked. “Um,” he said. “Could I have those back, please?”

“Sure,” the guy said. His nametag read “Paul.” “What are you willing to trade for them?”

Colin sighed. He could just sort of see the guy’s phone screen, which had a familiar background. He was a brave boy. That was good. It meant he wouldn’t tell anyone about this. “Whatever you want.” He couldn’t walk out of here naked. He’d rather die. “P-please, I’m…I’m not a very good player. Don’t make me do anything too crazy, please?” 

The guy gave him a nice smile, and he nodded. “What’s your task?”

“I have to earn my clothes back from you,” Colin muttered. Technically saying this was against the rules, but it was probably okay since they were both playing. 

“Okay. Mine is to make a video of you.” He held up his phone. “So how about you jerk off for me and we’ll call it even?”

Colin nodded. That wasn’t anywhere near as bad as it could have been. He’d been imagining having to give another blowjob or worse, being pushed against the wall, and…Colin swallowed, his boner twitching. He took it in his hand and started to stroke, hyper aware that Paul was holding his phone out to record. 

He wanted to get it over with quickly, so he went fast and then, when that didn’t help, slowed down and gave stronger strokes, shutting his eyes to pretend he was by himself and not in a movie theatre in front of a guy who was recording him. Oh God, he hoped that nobody ever saw these recordings, how would he ever get elected mayor if there were videos of him doing something so embarrassing and wrong and…

Colin came with a gasp, making a mess on his hand, his belly, and the floor. “Oh, wow,” he said. He’d never had one that big before, that intense. 

“Nice,” Paul said, putting his phone away. “Thanks, kid.” 

“Colin,” Colin muttered, standing there awkwardly. What was he supposed to say now? “Thank you too.” Paul could have been a lot meaner about this. 

Paul nodded and handed Colin his clothes. “Well earned.” He picked Colin’s underwear out of his pants, and used them to clean Colin up, his belly and his face, getting all the cum off. “You’ll want to take a shower when you get home, okay? This stuff is sticky when it dries.” 

“Yeah,” Colin said, blushing. This was so…nice. Friendly. “Thanks.”

Paul nodded. “Can I keep these, if that’s okay?”

“S-sure,” Colin said, without really thinking. It was probably another task of Paul’s, not because he really wanted Colin’s underwear. 

“Great.” Paul balled them into his pocket while Colin started to pull his pants on. “Thanks so much, Colin. You’re great.” 

“You too, Paul," Colin said, being very careful with his zipper.

“Come find me next time you see a movie. We can hang out if you want.” 

“Really?” That would be so cool! Colin had never had a cool older friend before. “Well…some of my friends want to, uh. Well, sneak into this movie later this week.” He blushed, even though he wasn’t the one who was going to do anything wrong. 

“Oh yeah?” Paul looked up as some more screaming started up. “I hate horror movies.” 

“Me too.” 

Paul smiled. “You want to hang out with me behind the concession stand while they watch the movie?”

“Really?” That would be such a relief. He really didn’t want to watch _Blood Icon_. He’d had more than enough of it already. “That would be great!”

“Awesome. I’m working every day this week. I’ll see you.” 

Colin nodded. Now he was looking forward to this stupid adventure. “See you!”

Suddenly Paul leaned down and kissed Colin, gently on the lips. Colin just stood there, shocked. It was…really nice. “Okay, get back to your movie,” Paul said, patting Colin’s butt. 

Colin nodded, reached for the door. He looked over his shoulder. “You’re not coming?”

Paul shrugged, wiggling his phone. “I’m not done yet. Bye, Colin.”

“Good luck,” Colin said. Paul was undoing his pants, and Colin left him to it, leaving the theatre. He looked at his own phone. Hopefully he didn’t have to do anything else. 

**Task completed. +800 points. Facial Bonus: +100 points. Movie Star Bonus: +300 points. Total: +1200 points. Current Point Total: 2110 points. Congratulations! You are now in 17th place in Bracket 3.**

“Holy balls,” Colin whispered. He’d never placed that high before! He would make like two hundred and fifty dollars if he didn’t drop too far from there! Maybe he could even make more if he…

No, Colin wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t going to blow all of this by deciding to bite off more than he could chew, especially since today was the last day of the round. He knew how the app worked by now—it got its players to do bigger and bigger things, and Colin had done about as big a thing as he could right now. 

His phone jingled when he re-entered theatre four. **New Task Available.**

There was no penalty for declining a task without starting it, and that was what Colin did. And then he turned off his phone, and went to go sit with his mom and sister to watch the stupid kids’ movie. He’d been brave enough for one day.


	3. A Special Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter about the game's top-ranked player ended up a little more emotional than I expected, but here it is! 
> 
> Updates to this are definitely going to be coming a little slower from here on out since I'm off vacation and focusing on my main series again. But I am planning more chapters, including the next once which is about the game's bottom-ranked player.

**New Task Available.**

Lee woke up at the notification, his thumb moving to hit ‘accept’ before he’d even looked at his screen. He yawned, reaching for his hoodie, and pulled it on, poking his head out from under the bed. Nobody seemed to be around, so he crawled out, fixing the hoodie so it came down to his knees. The guy who’d given it to him had been really tall. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his flip-flops, tossing them onto the floor and stepping into them. Then he checked his phone again. 

**Proceed to designated location to perform task.**

The fastest way to the marker was through the mall, so Lee headed for the department store’s main exit. Nobody cared about him. Nobody paid him much attention. Nobody ever did—people saw what they wanted to see. Just a kid looking at his phone. Yeah, it was weird that he was bare legged under his long hoodie, but hoodies and short shorts must be all the rage with kids these days, right?

Wasn’t his fault if people wanted to see him and make assumptions. 

He left the store, making his way through the mall to the food court entrance. It was pretty crowded today, which Lee liked both because it meant he didn’t stand out much at the moment, and if he ended up being told to take his clothes off, he’d earn more points for doing it in such a public place. 

His phone jingled. **New Subtask Available (1/4).** Lee smiled as he accepted the task, wondering what it would be. There was a cute boy right over there, maybe he’d get to do something with him. Or that guy over there whose fly was down. Or maybe he’d have to flash that uptight-looking lady in the power suit. 

**Eat lunch.**

Lee blinked. “Oh,” he said. He hadn’t noticed the time, so concerned about the task. It was lunchtime, wasn’t it? He’d slept for longer than he should have. Stupid, he could have been…well, he couldn’t have been doing tasks if he hadn’t had any. 

Lee sighed, looked around the food court, digging into the pocket. He didn’t have any cash on him. In fact, he had nothing in his pocket but his phone charger. He could pay for lunch using his phone, but his Brave Boys prize money was his only savings. He wasn’t going to waste it on some fries. 

But that was fine. He knew by know what to look for in a guy, and it only took him a second to spot a good one second in line at the pizza place. Lee went up to him. “Excuse me, mister,” he said. 

The guy was in his thirties maybe, clean-shaven. “Me?” he asked.

Lee nodded. “Could you buy me a slice of pizza, please?”

The guy snorted. “You trying to grift me or something, kid?”

“Please?” Lee repeated, putting on his saddest face. “I’m homeless and I can…pay you back,” he said, hand on the guy’s crotch. He’d taken acting classes for a few years when he was younger, but he’d never been any good at it. But that didn’t matter when he was being so straightforward.

The guy went red and pulled Lee’s hand away, but he said, “Go…find a table. I’ll get you a slice.” 

“Thank you, mister,” Lee said, smiling to himself as he walked away. He could have just bought some food, but he knew how the world worked. He’d earn way more points this way.

He found an empty table right in the middle of the food court and sat at it, taking the opportunity to plug his phone into the nearby outlet. He’d shelled out for a phone with extra-long battery life, but he wasn’t going to miss out on something because he’d had to plug the thing in somewhere. 

The guy came over just a few minutes later with two paper plates on a tray, which he set down. “I got you a meat lover’s, I hope that’s okay…”

Lee snatched it off the tray and immediately slid down under the table with it. “I love meat,” he promised the guy, already between his legs. 

“Woah, what are you doing?”

“Paying you back.” The guy was trying to stop him, but Lee batted his hands away, undoing his fly. 

“Right now? I figured you meant later in the bathroom…”

Lee shook his head. “I don’t have time for that, sorry. Just eat your lunch.”

“But someone could look over and see…”

“Only if one of us makes a scene,” Lee told him, and he fished the guy’s cock out. He didn’t hear any more protests, so he took it into his mouth, quietly annoyed that he’d had to do it himself and lose the hands-free bonus. Oh well, it was fine. Lee started to suck on the guy, making sure his phone was catching it. 

The guy was clearly one of the loud ones, and he tried his best to keep it in while Lee blew him under the table. But even from here Lee could hear his straining and whimpering. His hand was clenched into a fist on his leg beside Lee’s head, and after a couple of minutes he started whispering “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” over and over. 

At the sound of a sharp gasp and a jolt forward, Lee pulled off, grabbing the guy’s cock and bringing his plate up. The guy shot a lot, and he did it all over Lee’s slice of pizza.

Once he was done, Lee smiled and got up from under the table, unplugging his phone. The guy looked like he’d run a marathon or something, and he looked at Lee like he was looking at God. “Wow,” he said. 

“Yeah. Thanks for the pizza,” Lee told him, kissing his cheek. “I have to go, bye.” 

“W-wait!” The guy grabbed Lee’s wrist. “You…you do this a lot, huh? You’re like the…the food court whore or something?”

Lee almost pulled his hand away. He didn’t like being called that, he really, really didn’t. But he couldn’t alienate someone who’d help him complete a task someday if the opportunity arose. It would be useful if the app would let him keep track of people who’d helped him in the past, but he guessed that wouldn’t be super brave. “Buy me supper sometime and find out,” he said, slipping out of the guy’s grip. 

He left his paper plate behind and bit into his salty pizza as he walked, looking at his points. 

**Subtask completed. +50 points. Frugality Bonus: +30 points. Audacity Bonus: +150 points. Public Indecency Bonus: +400 points. Star Power Bonus: +1000 points. Condiment Bonus: +200 points. Total: +1,830 points. Current Point Total: 27,880 points.**

Not bad, he thought. A thousand star power points meant a bunch of people must have seen them, which was good, because otherwise that wouldn’t have been worth all the time he’d just put into it. 

He was just eating the last of his crust—he should have gotten a drink from the guy—and about to leave the mall when he got another subtask. **New Subtask Available (2/4). Lose the hoodie.**

Lee grinned, wiping his hand on the hoodie. He could just take it off and drop it on the floor, but there was a lady nearby with a boy a little younger than him. Lee took his phone charger out of his pocket and tied it around his wrist, ambling over to them. “I’m cold,” the boy was complaining. “I don’t want to go shopping.”

Perfect. Lee slipped his arms out of the hoodie and pulled it over his head, approaching them. “Here,” he said to the boy, the hoodie in front of him. “Take this.” 

“Oh,” said the woman, barely looking at Lee. “You don’t need to do that, young man. He’s just being…”

“I insist, ma’am,” Lee told her. “I’m too hot dressed in something so heavy anyway.” He pushed the hoodie into the boy’s arms and walked off, enjoying the shocked gasps he got from the mom and the giggle from the boy. Butt naked and unconcerned, he casually walked out of the mall like there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

**Subtask completed. +250 points. Speed Bonus: +100 points. Public Indecency Bonus: +400 points. Generosity Bonus: +100 points. Comfort Bonus: +200 points. Total: +1,050 points. Current Point Total: 28,930 points.**

Not a lot of points, Lee thought to himself, but all he’d done was take a shirt off, so he figured it made sense. It was really hot outside and now everyone was looking at him, just the way Lee preferred it. Now they were seeing the real Lee, instead of what they wanted Lee to be. Now they thought he was special.

Nobody tried to stop him as he crossed the parking lot, and the people thinned out the farther he got from the door. He was grateful for the flip-flops he’d taken off a boy his age yesterday in exchange for a handjob in the underwear aisle in Bluenotes, because the pavement was probably really hot. 

**New Subtask Available (3/4),** the app informed him. Lee accepted it. There wasn’t really anyone around, so this one probably wouldn’t be worth much. 

**Pants both twins.**

Lee frowned. What twins? But he heard a car door slam and two people talking, so that answered that. He quickly went that way, hiding behind a car for a second as he spotted them. Two redheads a year or so younger than him, just getting out of a car and heading around towards its back. Lee could just see someone else on the other side with their head in the car’s back seat. 

No time to waste. He darted between the cars, moving into a crouch as he neared the corner. The nearer twin had his back to Lee. Lee quickly slipped his phone into the charger tied to his wrist and leapt forward, wrapping his hands around the boy’s waist. “Hey!” But it was too late. Lee undid his button and pulled his jeans and briefs all the way down, then on his way up he pulled the boy’s shirt up over his head too.

“What the…” the boy’s twin was turning to see him, but Lee darted out of his field of vision and got behind him, thanking four years of soccer for that—he’d sucked at it but it hadn’t been a total waste—and did his shirt first to occupy his hands. “Who’s there?” the boy demanded. Lee already had his fly open and soon he too had his pants around his ankles. And because Lee crouched to get them there and the boy’s butt was in his face, he saw the butt plug stuck inside him. Huh.

It had a dial on it, so Lee turned it, earning a yelp. Then he slinked back around and found the first boy’s plug, which was easy since he was partly bent over, and turned the dial on that one too. “What’s going on, boys?” an adult voice called. 

Lee threw himself to the ground—ouch—and rolled under the nearby car, laughing to himself. He could see the two boys’ feet and they stood back to back as they, presumably, fixed their clothes. “Nothing,” one of them said, as another set of feet joined them. “We’re just messing around, Dad.”

“Mess around at home, we’re in public, boys.” 

Lee had to suppress a laugh. He wondered if the twins were brave boys or if the butt plugs were just for fun. There should really be a way to find out, a feature in the app that would let him see if they were players now that the task was over. Either way, he wondered if the dad knew about them or not. He wondered if the dad had put them there or not. 

He wished there was a way to find them again after the task was over. Lee didn’t really have any friends, much less ones who were like him. 

Either way, as they walked away, both the twins’ footsteps were a little awkward. Those must be some pretty powerful vibrators. It was too bad Lee was leaving the mall just as they were getting here, but hey, the task marker wasn’t too far away. Maybe he could come back before they went home. 

Speaking of which, he checked his score. 

**Subtask completed. +400 points. Speed Bonus: +150 points. Stealth Bonus: +200 points. Full Exposure Bonus: +500 points. Power On Bonus: +950 points. Total: +2,200 points. Current Point Total: 31,130 points.**

Lee scowled at the power on bonus. He’d never gotten that before, but it had to be because he’d turned the plugs on. He knew enough about this game to know that fifty points on a big scorer like that meant he could have done better. He must not have turned one of them up all the way. Fuck. 

He’d do better next time. He had to do better next time. But for now, the pavement was as hot as he’d imagined even underneath this car and every part of his front was laying right up against it. He rolled out from under the car and got up, brushing gravel off himself and heading for the exit. The marker was on the other side of the road, so he approached it slowly, letting some trees mostly hide him from the road, until he saw a gap in the cars and then darted across the four-lane road. 

He walked for about a block until, in front of a cluster of mostly useless stores that were stupidly close to the mall, his phone jingled again. 

**New Subtask Available (4/4).** He accepted it. **Welcome the new guy to the neighbourhood.**

“New guy, huh?” Lee asked, looking around. There were people around, mostly looking at him even if they were pretending not to, but it still only took him a second to spot the guy. He was sitting between two buildings on a blanket, an empty cup beside him. Lee knew most of the homeless guys in this area—they were great unwitting task partners—but he’d never seen this guy before. So Lee went up to him. “Hey.” 

The guy was a little younger than the guy who’d bought him lunch, and he looked up at Lee. “Hey,” he said, squinting. “You Lee, by any chance?”

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Lee said, sitting down on the guy’s legs. In the shadow of the alley, most people were just walking by them without looking, even if they’d seen Lee come in here. Honestly. 

“I’m Will. I’ve heard about you from some of the other guys,” Will said.

Oh, that made this easier. Lee reached up and started to undo Will’s pants. He was clean shaven and smelled like soap, so either he was new to being homeless or he’d been at a shelter lately. “Yeah?” he asked. “What do they say about me?”

Will stroked Lee’s arm. “They say you’re the block’s whore,” he said. “Except that you don’t even charge.” 

Lee made himself smile. He wrapped a hand around Will’s dick, stroking it to hardness. “I prefer to think of myself as the welcoming committee.”

Will shifted in place. “Whatever. I’m not into boys.”

Sure he wasn’t, that was why he was already hard. “So…you don’t want to fuck me?” Lee asked, leaning down. He looked up at Will as he put his cock in his mouth, sucking it but mostly drooling on it to get it wet. 

“Never said that, did I?” Will panted, grinning. “Should we go somewhere private?”

“No.” Lee got up and straddled Will. Someone walked by, looking down at them, and quickly kept walking. Maybe someone would even call the police, that would be fun. He lowered himself onto Will’s cock, which slid into him pretty easily. 

“Oh, you do do this a lot, don’t you?” Will asked, leaning back as Lee started moving. Lee didn’t answer that, just kept going. He didn’t want this to take forever, but he also never half-assed anything that involved his whole ass. 

They got a good rhythm going, and they also started to get an audience. Rather than hurrying on by, people started to stop and openly watch. Some of them were even recording. Lee smiled and went harder.

“So…” Will didn’t seem to notice the audience. Some of them were putting money in his cup. “You actually homeless? Or are you just a rich kid playing whore to piss daddy off?”

Lee rolled his eyes. “Daddy kicked me out three months ago without even the clothes on my back,” he told Will, clenching around him. He could feel him getting closer. He knew the signs.

“Why’s that?”

Who the fuck asked such an intrusive question? Whatever. He leaned in a whispered in Will’s ear. “He found out I was a whore.” 

Will came with a groan, and some of the people watching them applauded. “Oh, shit,” he said, panicking a little. 

Lee chuckled, stood up. He kissed Will’s head. “Welcome to the neighbourhood, Will. The cops who normally walk this beat are named Gary and Phil. I find letting them spitroast me tends to make them look the other way, if you need the advice.” 

And he walked off down the alley without another word, following his marker. 

**Subtask completed. +200 points. Full Service Bonus: +1500 points. Star Power Bonus: +1000 points. Movie Star Bonus: +1000 points. Public Indecency Bonus: +1500 points. Selflessness Bonus: +500 points. Total: +5,700 points. Current Point Total: 36,830 points.**

Nice, Lee thought. Now that was a good point haul. He wondered if the selflessness bonus was because he hadn’t tried to cum—he wasn’t even half-hard—or because he’d let Will call him names. The people running the app had to know he didn’t like that. Either way, it was the last subtask, so he could just make his way to the main task and maybe still get back to the mall in time to track down the plugged redheads. He had a feeling he could relieve them of some of their clothes so he had something to wear again. It would be nice to have clothes again for a while. It would be kind of cool, he thought, if the app could organize like a clothes stash thing, where people who had to ditch their clothes could stick them somewhere and other people could take them. 

The map brought him down another street full of people looking at him, and finally stopped him in front of a bakery. His phone jingled. **Begin Task. Step 1: Get in the car.**

On the street was a black limousine and he was right in front of the back door. This was a bit weird—some tasks were clearly setups so that one of the app’s backers could get laid or something, like the time when Lee had crashed someone’s family barbecue and sucked the dad off, but usually it wasn’t this obvious. 

Nothing for it, though. He opened the door and got in. Inside it was just as fancy as he’d always assumed limousines were, all leather and fresh smelling. There was a guy in a suit sitting there, a TV screen in front of him. He smiled at Lee and waved him in. 

Lee’s phone went off again as he got inside. **Step 2: Don’t make a mess on the seats.**

Well, it was easy enough to know what that meant. There was a plug sitting there on the seat, and some baby wipes next to it. He took the plug, reached behind himself and plopped it in—it was big, more than big enough to keep him from leaking for a while—and then wiped himself down with the wipes before sitting right next to the guy. “Hi,” he said. “I’m Lee.” 

“I know,” the guy said. The car started moving. “Put your seatbelt on, please.” 

He was a little younger than Lee’s dad, maybe like thirty-five or so. His everything was immaculate, his hair and his skin and his clothes and everything. Lee did as he was told, not needing to be told to know that this was one of those child-proof seatbelts he wouldn’t be able to take off. He clicked it in place. He looked at his phone. No new step yet. Weird. 

“My name’s Marcus Holiday. I’m a fan of yours, Lee.” The man smiled, clicking on the TV screen. A clip of Lee getting double penetrated on a bus started to play, and Lee grinned at it. That had been two rounds ago and he was pretty proud of it. Those two guys hadn’t even known each other and they’d happily dicked him down together in public, and Lee had earned twenty-one thousand points. 

“So you paid Brave Boys enough money that you could meet me?” Lee guessed. “You could have just asked.” The app’s financial backers got access to some of the players’ videos and stuff, more the more they donated, Lee assumed. Winning first place gave a player the right to keep their content private from everyone, and also gave them the right to double their prize money by making it available to everyone. All of Lee’s content was available to everyone, every last video from the minute he’d started playing two years ago. 

Lee hadn’t been the top overall point earner in the whole competition for the last eight rounds in a row by accident. He’d worked very hard for it, and there was a _lot_ of good content in there for the rich pervs to eat up. 

“Not quite,” said Marcus, turning the clip off. “Lee, I own Brave Boys. I created the app.” 

“Oh, wow.” Lee had known that someone must have created the app. He wasn’t stupid. But somehow it had never occurred to him that it might be a real person he could actually meet. “Well, nice to meet you. Sir.” 

“You can just call me Marcus. I’ll be honest with you. You’re not just the game’s top player. You’re my company’s top moneymaker.” 

Lee beamed, feeling a surge of pride. That was…that was really nice to hear. “You’re welcome.” 

“Yes, thank you. But that’s why I wanted to come to you in person with this. There’s a problem with your account, Lee.” 

“A…problem?” Lee’s account was working just fine. 

“Yes. It seems some of your personal information is invalid. Specifically your address.”

Lee’s stomach dropped. Signing up for Brave Boys meant giving them a lot of personal info. Lee didn’t know for sure, but he had a feeling that the boys who really sucked got their information leaked to people as a punishment. “I…my parents found out about the game and kicked me out,” he said, all his confidence vanishing like mist. “I can’t…it’s not my fault.” 

Don’t come back, they’d told him. 

“I’m aware. But if your information doesn’t match what you’ve provided for the app you can’t play. And the address you gave us is invalid.” Marcus looked sad. “So we’re going to have to do something about that.” 

“What…what we can do?” Lee asked, feeling himself panicking. “Please, don’t suspend my account. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t kick me out. Brave Boys is…it’s the only thing I have left.” 

And wasn’t that fucking pathetic? But it was true. And if Lee cared about being pathetic or embarrassing himself, he’d never have gotten to where he was today. Sleeping under the beds in the mall and sucking off guys in the food court so he could eat. Fucking the desk clerks at the gym so he could shower and his feet always hurting because he was usually barefoot. Worrying about what he was going to do in the winter because he hadn’t worn pants in two months. Sitting with half a million bucks in a bank account he was too afraid to touch because one day he’d be too old to play the app and then what would he do? He’d stopped going to school for this. He’d sucked at everything else he’d ever done. 

The top player in a game that he was more than smart enough to know was exploiting him. Terrified that his phone would run out of battery and leave him cut off from the only thing that made him special. 

Lee wasn’t delusional. The reason why he hated being called a whore was because it was true. 

“I know,” said Marcus. He nodded once. “And I feel terrible about that. My app was designed to reward boys like you, Lee. Not take things away from them. So I’d like to help you sort it out.” 

Lee snorted. “How?”

In answer, Marcus reached down and pulled out some paper from underneath the seat. He handed it to Lee. 

Lee scowled, looking at the top paper. _Certificate of adoption,_ it read. 

On the paper was his name. And at the bottom was signed the name _Marcus Holiday._

“What the fuck,” Lee said, trying to read the paper in full. “You can’t just adopt me without…”

“Your parents’ permission?” Marcus asked, nodding. “Look on the second page.” 

And there, on the second page, were his parents’ signatures. Lee started shaking. They’d…they’d given him away? No. No, that wasn’t what had happened. Lee wasn’t stupid.

They’d sold him. 

“How much money did you give them?” he whispered, feeling hollow. 

“Do you really want to know?”

Lee nodded. “I want to know how much I was worth to them.” 

“A million dollars,” Marcus said calmly, as if it were no big deal. 

Lee mouthed those words to himself again. So that was what he was worth. A million dollars. That should feel good, shouldn’t it? What other whore was worth that much?

“So as to the issue with your account, Lee,” Marcus said. “You have a choice to make.”

 **Step 3: Make a decision,** jingled Lee’s phone.

“What choice?” Lee had no idea what to do. This was all happening…a lot. 

“You can change your address on the app, or you can go back and continue living at home.” 

“I can’t do that,” Lee said, giving Marcus a filthy look. “It’s not my home anymore. They’re not my parents anymore.” They hadn’t been for a while, but now there was no way to change that.

“Ah, don’t misunderstand. Your parents wouldn’t be living there.” Marcus clicked the TV on again and another clip started to play. It was Lee and his dad on his parents’ bed. Two days before he’d been kicked out. He’d seduced his dad for eight thousand points. “If you like, we can send this to the authorities. Your parents will be arrested—you’ll have to tell them your mother was holding the camera, of course—and I will buy their house for you to live in.”

Lee watched the clip, eyes wide. His dad had been happy to do that to him. So happy he’d done it again that night, and three times the next day. And he’d also been happy to call Lee a whore and throw him out of the house with nothing when he’d learned about the app two days later. He and Lee’s mom both. He could get back at them. He could destroy them, take away everything, like they’d taken everything away from him. 

He could…

Lee looked away. “No,” he said quietly. 

“No?”

“No.” Lee swallowed. He really didn’t want to cry. “I’m not going to do that. Because then I’d be the bad guy.” They had to feel guilty. They had to. And if they didn’t, they would soon. They couldn’t stay mad at him forever. And once their million dollars ran out, what would they be left with?

Nothing, just like they’d left Lee with. 

“Very well,” said Marcus. “In that case, you’ll need to go into your app’s settings and change you address.” He handed Lee a card with an address on it.

“This is your house?” Lee asked. It must be some huge mansion. 

“And yours too.”

Lee nodded, already opening the settings. “And all I have to do is fuck you whenever you want, right?”

“No.” When Lee looked up, Marcus smiled. “If you want to of course I’d say yes. I’d be happy to have you in my bed. But I’m not forcing you to do anything, Lee. I promise I won’t ever set you tasks that force you to please me. Well, that’s not true—everything you do pleases me. But you know what I mean. I don’t want a sex slave. I want to give you space to be yourself. And somewhere to rest between rounds of the game.” 

“And what if I stop being the top ranked player in the game?” Lee challenged. He’d never been a great student, but he wasn’t _stupid_. 

“Then you won’t be the top ranked player anymore. You can stop playing all together if you like. You’ve done more than enough for me, Lee, I’m not going to ask you to do any more.” 

Lee’s phone jingled, but he ignored it. 

“Why would you do all this for me?” Lee asked. There had to be a catch. There had to be…something. Marcus had to want something from him. 

“Because I think you’re a very special boy, Lee,” Marcus said, looking at Lee fondly. “And because I could use an heir to pass the company on to someday.” 

Lee staggered, feeling like his seatbelt was the only thing stopping him from falling out of the moving car. “The company?”

“Yes. You understand Brave Boys in a way that even I don’t. And I think you should run it. Eventually you’ll be too old to play, but when that happens I’d like to hire you. I think that you can really help me take Brave Boys to the next level.” 

“I…” Lee didn’t know what to say. “I guess I do have some ideas. L-like you could expand the player base by getting current players to recruit in new cities when they’re on vacation. Or you could do a team event where you break everyone up into just two teams to compete…or like a sudden death round, and you should think about a social hub so players can talk to each other so they don’t feel so lonely. It would encourage the shier boys to step up their game a little.” He was talking too much, so he shut his mouth. 

Marcus was grinning now. “So is that a yes?” He held out his hand. 

Lee looked at it for a second. “Two things?” His heart was pounding. 

“Name them.” 

“Promise never to call me names.” 

Marcus nodded. “Promise.” 

“And you’d better never go easy on me. If I find out you’re rigging it so I can win or giving me easy tasks or something, I’ll sell all your fancy rich person shit online and give the money to poor people.” Lee would _not_ be patronized. 

Marcus laughed aloud at that. “Lee, if anything, you can expect the game to get even harder for you from now on. I have to give my son a challenge, after all.”

“Okay.” Now beaming as well, Lee shook Marcus’s hand. “You’ve got a deal. Dad.” His phone was going off in his other hand again. It felt…it felt weirdly good to call Marcus that. 

“I’m glad.” Marcus didn’t do anything, but the car stopped. “Now, we’re having guests over for dinner and I expect you to be there, clean and dressed by six o’clock, is that clear?”

Lee nodded, stirring at the challenge. “Yes, Dad.” 

“Good. I’ll see you there.” Marcus reached over Lee and opened the car door. “Have fun.” 

Lee looked down at his seatbelt. “You going to unstick me?”

“Are you stuck? It’s an ordinary seatbelt, Lee.” 

“Oh.” Lee coloured a little, and undid it. It was indeed pretty ordinary. He could have left at any time. Marcus was really legit about not forcing him. Okay. “Okay.” He stood up in the car, and gave Marcus a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you at home, Dad.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

Lee nodded and hopped out of the car, looking down at his phone, at what he’d missed. 

**Step 4: Accept your new life.**

**Step 5: Make daddy proud.**

**Task completed. +2000 points. Good Son Bonus: +1000 points. Loyalty Bonus: +500 points. Businessman Bonus: +1000 points. Bravest Boy Bonus: +2000 points. All Subtasks Completed Bonus: +500 points. Total: +7,000 points. Current Point Total: 43,830 points.**

He couldn’t help but giggle at some of that. He was _pretty_ sure the bravest boy bonus was bullshit, but he’d pick a fight with Marcus over that later. It seemed like he was going to have…a lot of time to do that. 

He was standing at the entrance to a big, crowded outdoor market. Lee shut the car door, and the limo drove off, leaving him there alone with nothing but his phone and a butt plug. 

More than he needed to get anywhere. 

**New Task Available.** Lee accepted it. **Proceed to designated location to perform task.**

The marker was set at the same address Marcus had given him a few minutes ago. It was super far away, in the fancy-ass part of town that public transit didn’t go to so that rich people didn’t have to accidentally see people who took the bus. There was no way Lee would get there on foot before six o’clock. 

That was fine. Lee was the bravest boy around. He’d find a ride. 

He walked into the market. People were looking at him. 

Lee felt special.


	4. Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is as good at the game as the last few players we've seen. And some boys need a little help to be brave.

**Task Failed.**

Emmett sighed, trying not to be too obvious in his disappointment as he got the notification. Of course he’d failed the task! It wasn’t fair, the game had been expecting him to do something that was _way_ too hard. He had a butt plug in his butt thanks to the first subtask, the only subtask he’d completed. He couldn’t moon someone in the airport bathroom! They’d see!

Which was, well, the point, Emmett figured, but still. He couldn’t do it. What if they’d called security on him? Or his dad? 

Or what if the next step in the task had been to do something even worse with the two guys who’d been in there?

**-800 points. Current Point Total: -4,430 points.**

“Great,” Emmett muttered. He was just grateful the game didn’t measure low scores like it did high scores. Not that he needed the app to tell him that was his lowest score ever. 

“Everything okay?” Dad asked from the front seat, as they left the airport parking lot. They’d just finished dropping Emmett’s mom off for a three-week business trip to somewhere with a long name like Listanbul or Hooveburg or something. It didn’t really matter, what was important was that he wasn’t going to have to listen to his mom and dad pretend not to argue for three weeks. But he should have known better than to accept a task right before they’d gotten in the car. He should have known better. 

One of the subtasks had been to jerk off in the car! With his parents in the front seat! Another one had been to toss his underwear—which he was wearing!—out the window on the road! He couldn’t do that. Nobody could do that, it wasn’t fair. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Emmett said, because he had to answer his dad. “Just lost a bunch of points in my game, that’s all.” He could still make some of them up, maybe, he thought, shifting uncomfortably in place. There was some time left in this round. He was pretty sure he had until at least Friday…

Just as he was thinking that, his phone jingled again.

**Round Over. You have placed 54th of 54 in Bracket 8. We’re sorry, you have placed last overall in all brackets.**

_Fuck._ Emmett kept it in his head this time, biting his lip as he looked at the message. He felt tears collecting in his eyes. It wasn’t _fair._ He tried really hard! He did as many of the tasks as he could! But most of them were just too crazy. Get naked in the girls’ bathroom at school? Try on clothes without going into the fitting room? Give his friend’s dad a blowjob while he was asleep? Nobody could do stuff like that without getting caught! 

It wasn’t even that Emmett didn’t want to, it was just…it wasn’t fair. The game seemed to think he was a pervy ninja or something, and he was just Emmett. 

“You seem to lose in that game a lot,” Dad said, conversationally. 

“I guess.” Emmett swiped over to Mandrake Boys instead, which at least was impossible to lose. 

“Why do you even still play it?”

“I…” Emmett wasn’t sure how to answer that. Sometimes he felt really good when he accomplished a task. Sometimes it was fun. “I can’t give up just because I’m bad at it,” he said, because he knew that was what his dad wanted to hear. 

“That’s my boy,” Dad said, smiling in the rearview mirror. “I didn’t raise a quitter.” 

Dad had raised a quitter and they both knew it. Emmett had quit baseball and choir and track and even chess club because they’d gotten too hard or because he hadn’t liked someone else in the group or it was just taking too much of his time. Emmett couldn’t even count the number of times his dad had been disappointed in him for being a quitter, and he also couldn’t count the number of times his dad had been proud of him for succeeding at something, because it was technically impossible to count to zero. “Yeah,” he said. “I know.” 

He looked back down at his phone, playing the easier game for a while. And then a notification popped up, taking over his screen. 

**Are you brave enough to keep playing Brave Boys?**

Emmett was! He was totally…the bottom-ranked player in the whole game. The _whole_ game. Three rounds in a row, now. He couldn’t quit. He couldn’t…

He looked up at his dad, who was muttering at a stop sign. It wasn’t like Dad knew what game he was playing. He could quit Brave Boys and dad wouldn’t be disappointed in him. He could find a different game to play and be good at that and just pretend he’d improved. 

Emmett would be disappointed in himself, but wasn’t he already? Was playing a game that he sucked hard at and losing every time worth it just so he didn’t feel like a quitter? 

Even the game itself was trying to kick him out, after all. 

Emmett sighed, and tapped ‘No.’

**Are you sure? Tapping “Yes” on this screen will result in the termination of your Brave Boys account. Remember: Chickens don’t deserve privacy.**

Emmett frowned at that. What was that supposed to mean? What privacy? Underneath the ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ buttons was a link that said ‘Explanation,’ and he tapped that. 

It brought up the Brave Boys Terms of Service, which Emmett hadn’t read when he’d signed up for the app. They were really long, but thankfully a part was highlighted, so he knew what to read. 

_Brave Boys reserves the right to store and archive, in perpetuity, all visual and audio material recorded by any brave boy, including by not limited to pictures and videos. Selections of this data may be made available to Brave Boys subscribers, but will not be shared outside the app. Brave Boys reserves the right to store and archive, in perpetuity, all personal information given upon creation of an account, and will not share this information with anyone. If a brave boy ceases to be brave by chickening out of the game, Brave Boys reserves the right to revoke all protections and share all archived visual and audio material and any or all personal information, with its subscribers and with anyone else it sees fit, including but not limited to the former brave boy’s contact list._

_In short, Brave Boys protects brave boys. Chickens deserve what they get._

Emmett felt himself starting to shake the more he read of that. He read it twice just to be sure he understood what it meant. If he…if he chickened out and stopped playing, the app would share all the videos that he’d taken, all his pictures, with…everyone he knew. But also with a bunch of pervs who probably subscribed so they could watch the brave boys do horny stuff in public!

Shit! Shit, _shit_! It was bad enough to know that some random pervs could watch the video of him jerking off in that tree or the one of him sticking a bunch of his markers up his butt whenever they wanted, but if that got shared with _everyone_? And if…and if his personal information got given to those same pervs? He’d had to put in everything to get an account. His full name, where he went to school, his address, everything. They’d be able to find him. They’d be able to…

Emmett didn’t even want to think about what they’d be able to do to him. He couldn’t let that happen. He went back to the other screen and tapped ‘No’ as hard as he could. 

**If you wish to continue playing Brave Boys, you must prove your bravery by completing the bonus task. You are eligible for a Bravery Booster free of charge. Accept bonus task?**

Emmett shut his eyes. There was no way to see what the bonus task was. He was going to have to do it, no matter what. And he wasn’t stupid. It was going to be something horrible. Maybe he was going to have to streak down the road or fuck the mailman or…

There was no point in worrying about it. He didn’t have a choice. Maybe whatever this Bravery Booster was would help. 

**Time to decide: One hour.**

Oh, he had time. Okay, he had time. That meant he would have time before he had to start the task. Great. He’d wait until he got home, so that at least he would be able to get away from his dad to do it. He could say he was going to the park or something. 

Emmett could do this.

It was ten more minutes before they got home, and just as they did, Emmett’s phone died. “Oh, shit!”

“Hey, language,” Dad said as he unlocked the door. 

“S-sorry. My battery just died in the middle of a level.” He was going to need his phone to hold a charge to do a task. He hurried inside to plug it in. If he left it in for a few minutes, that should be enough. “Shit,” he muttered. 

Dad’s own phone was going off as Emmett hurried inside and plugged his in on the kitchen counter. “Your mom just got on her plane,” he said. 

“Good,” Emmett said. That was good. Maybe this would all be easier without her here. At least if his dad caught him with his pants down somewhere he could just suffer through some father/son talk. His mom would yell at him. “Tell her safe flight.” 

Dad nodded absently, tapping on his phone. “Why don’t you take a shower, son?” he asked. “I can order pizza and we’ll have a boys’ night. We’ll watch movies with explosions in them and stuff.” 

“S-sure,” Emmett said. He still had over a half hour before that timer ran down. He could have a shower, distract himself. Take this stupid butt plug out of his ass. Yeah, that was a good idea. “Okay, I won’t be long.” 

To save time, Emmett just went into the half-bath off the kitchen, not bothering to lock the door—it wasn’t like his dad didn’t know he was in here—and quickly stripping out of his clothes. He carefully pulled the plug out and set it on the sink. He’d clean it later, but for now it was nice not to have it in there again. It wasn’t huge or anything, it had been the smallest size on the website, and he was pretty used to wearing it, he had it in at school a lot. But still. 

Emmett turned the water on to as warm as he could stand and soaped himself up, figuring he may as well wash properly. This was the most normal thing he’d done all day and he revelled in it, revelled in just having a shower like a normal person, his phone in another room. He stayed in way too long after he was done washing everywhere, eyes shut as he just let the water rush over him. He could just stay in here forever, he thought. He could just…

Wait, he couldn’t stay in here forever. He had a timer running down. 

Emmett turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off haphazardly, mostly his hair, rubbing himself down lazily so he didn’t drip, then reaching for…

His clothes were gone. Emmett looked around the bathroom, but it was a small room and he’d left his clothes right there on the floor. And they were gone. And his butt plug was gone too. What the…

Heart hammering, Emmett cracked open the bathroom door. Had Brave Boys already given his information to someone? Was there some creep in his house, stealing his clothes? Was he about to be…

“Emmett?” Dad’s voice called, as Emmett opened the door. “You okay?”

“Uh…my clothes…”

“Yeah, I came in and grabbed them for the laundry. I tried to talk to you and you didn’t even notice I was there.” Dad chuckled.

Emmett blushed, feeling hotter than the water in the shower had been. His dad had just come into the bathroom and stolen his clothes? What the hell? Had he seen Emmett in the shower? “Dad…” The shower in the bathroom was just glass, there was no privacy at all!

“It’s fine, son,” Dad’s voice said. “It’s not like I was spying on you and you don’t have anything new. I’ve seen it before, remember?”

“When I was little,” Emmett muttered, wrapping his towel around his waist and stepping out into the kitchen. His dad was digging through the fridge. 

“I guess,” said Dad. “We’re all men here, Emmett. Boys’ night, remember?”

Emmett shook his head, went to get his phone from the counter. “I’m still going to put clothes on,” he said, as he turned it back on. 

“Up to you,” Dad told him, shutting the fridge and sitting down at the kitchen table, picking up his phone again. “I’m not fussed about it.”

That was such a weird thing to say that Emmett decided it was better to just not respond to it, unplugging his phone as it booted up and making his way to the stairs, holding his towel in place. 

Brave Boys opened as soon as his phone was online. **Time to decide: Forty seconds.**

“Shit, shit,” Emmett said, fumbling to hit ‘Accept.’ If he’d been any longer in the shower he’d have been fucked. Literally, probably. Shit. 

For a second after he accepted Emmett was terrified that he’d been too late, but then another message appeared.

**Accept Bravery Booster?**

He wished he knew what that _was_. How was an app going to make him braver? Playing Brave Boys for four months hadn’t made him any braver; in fact Emmett was starting to think it had made him more of a chicken. What was the app going to do that he hadn’t been able to do himself in all this time?

Well, the only way he would find out was to agree to it, right? Emmett accepted the offer. It wasn’t like it could hurt. 

**Look closely at the screen.**

“Uh, okay?” Emmett asked, standing at the bottom of the steps, looking at his phone’s screen. The message disappeared, replaced with a weird set of colours that didn’t really do anything. 

Emmett looked closely at them, waiting for whatever was coming next. The colours seemed to move the more he looked at them, swirling around, and around, and around and sometimes for a second or two it seemed like there were words in the colours, but Emmett couldn’t make them out, couldn’t quite see what they were saying, even though he thought he was reading them, he felt like he knew what they were telling him, but the colours just kept swirling around and around and around and round and round and…

The colours vanished. His phone jingled. **Begin task. Step 1: Deepthroat daddy.**

Emmett blinked, shaking his head. He felt…funny. Different. Braver, maybe? He wasn’t sure if the booster had worked, but he had a task to do. 

Emmett turned and went back into the kitchen, where his dad was still sitting looking at his phone. “Hey Dad,” he said, approaching him. 

“Hey, what do you want on the pizza?” Dad looked up, smiled at Emmett. “Decided to go all natural after all, huh?”

Emmett nodded, standing in front of his dad. His towel must have fallen off while he’d been looking at his phone. He hadn’t noticed. His dad was going to kill him as soon as he tried…Emmett could feel that train of thought derailing as soon as it started. He could do this. He was brave. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s just us guys here, right?”

Dad smiled. “That’s the spirit. No need to be shy.” 

“Yeah.” Emmett gave a smile as well. He could do this. “I want to see yours too. It’s only fair, right?” he added, when Dad’s eyebrows shot up. 

After a second, Dad shrugged. “I guess so.” He reached down and undid his zipper, lifting his hips off the chair to pull his pants and underwear down just enough to expose himself. “Here you go.”

Emmett swallowed, looking down at his dad. He was big, his cock really thick. Much bigger than Emmett’s. He got down on his knees, reached out and took it in his hand. “Emmett…”

Emmett leaned forward and took his dad into his mouth, sucking him. He’d sucked a dick a few times before, once his friend Marty at a sleepover, once a boy younger than him in the accessible bathroom at a restaurant, and once a guy who worked at the waterpark around the corner from the big slide. All three had been for tasks, though Marty had made comments now and then about wanting Emmett to do it for him again sometime, which sometimes Emmett thought he might just do to shut him up one day. 

None of those three guys, not even the water park guy, had been as big as dad. And he hadn’t deepthroated any of them, not even the younger boy. But Emmett had seen porn, he was sure he could figure it out. 

Dad didn’t try to push Emmett away or stop him, so Emmett kept sucking, getting his dad hard in his mouth. Marty had liked how he’d used his tongue, so Emmett tried to do that, to really make it good for Dad. It must have been working because Dad got hard, growing and growing in Emmett’s mouth, and Emmett could only keep a part of him inside without gagging. 

But he kept as much in as he could, trying to suck down more. He had to deepthroat his dad to complete the task. So that was what he was going to do. He took more inside, and then a little more, fighting his urge to choke. He could do this. He sucked harder, thinking vaguely that his dad’s dick tasted better than any of the others he’d sucked. He hit his throat and gagged, nearly pulling off as he tried to breathe. Fuck. He wasn’t going to be able to do this. He wasn’t going to be…

Out of the corner of his eye as it teared up, Emmett saw his phone. The task had vanished from the screen, replaced by the colours of the Bravery Booster. They swirled, getting his attention again. They were so pretty, he could look at them all day and not be bored, and they made everything he was worrying about just vanish all at once, and…

Emmett blinked as his nose hit hair. His dad’s hair. He was…he’d gone all the way down while he’d been zoned out! His dad’s cock was in his throat and Emmett didn’t even feel like gagging at all! This was so awesome! It was so cool that he pulled back and then went all the way back down onto it, then did it again just for fun. 

**Step 2: Ride him as hard as you can,** his phone read when he pulled off. Emmett looked up at his dad, grinning. 

His dad looked really out of it, panting and looking down at Emmett like he’d never seen him before. He looked proud. Emmett stood up, and Dad said, “If you’re going to go that far, pulling off is kind of mean, son.”

Emmett nodded, climbed into his dad’s lap. “I was thinking you could…put it in somewhere else?”

Dad blinked, and he smiled. He stood up, holding Emmett in his arms, and carried him into the living room. “I was hoping you’d ask that.” 

“Yeah,” Emmett said, mind spinning a little. Since when had his dad wanted to fuck him? That didn’t make any…his mind went clear for a second. This was good—it meant he’d finish the task easily! “Can I ride you?”

“Emmett, you can do whatever you want,” Dad promised him, and he sat on the couch, then lay down when Emmett urged him to. 

Emmett straddled his dad’s waist, looking down at him. He tried to position his dad’s slippery cock against his asshole, grateful suddenly for the plug earlier. “You took my butt plug with my clothes,” he said, just remembering that.

“Yeah,” Dad agreed with a nod. “Figured I’d wash it and give it back to you. You wear it a lot?”

“Sometimes. To school and stuff,” Emmett muttered. He pressed his dad’s cock against his hole and popped it in. It was a lot bigger than the plug, crap. This had been a bad idea. He should have stretched himself or gotten some lube or found a better position or tried to…

This time Emmett looked down at his phone on purpose, knowing the Bravery Booster would still be there. And it was, and he stopped worrying as soon as the nice colours hit his eyes, smiling a little as he slid down onto his Dad’s dick. It didn’t even hurt that much. It felt nice, actually. 

And when Emmett was all the way down, which happened way faster than he’d thought it would, he looked up at his dad and smiled. “Ready?” 

Dad twitched inside Emmett’s ass. “Go ahead, son.”

Emmett went ahead, feeling braver than he ever had. He moved his hips experimentally, trying to get an idea of how to do this. Oh yeah, he thought. He’d never done this before. He’d forgotten that this was his first time. 

Oh well, it didn’t matter. He figured out how to move and started going, sliding back and forth. Dad’s cock slid in and out of him, never all the way, and with every thrust it seemed like Emmett was able to move faster. Dad was watching him, nodding occasionally, giving him an approving look, a loving look even. 

His dad loved him. Emmett knew that, of course he did. But seeing it so clear on his face made him go faster, harder. As hard as he could, that was the task. He didn’t know exactly how hard that was, but he was sure excited to find out. 

Emmett sped up and up and up, going harder and harder, the living room filling with the sound of his ass slapping his dad’s hips. They didn’t talk, not one word as Emmett fucked himself on his dad. They just stared at each other the whole time, never breaking eye contact, and Emmett felt like they were meeting for the first time. Like for the first time in his life, he and his dad really understood each other. And that was such a nice feeling, it was so nice, why hadn’t he done this before, why had he been such a chicken before now, why…

“Emmett…” Dad said, holding Emmett’s hips tight. And with a groan that rattled Emmett’s ears, he came, shooting shot after shot of cum up Emmett’s ass. It was such an awesome feeling, being filled up by his dad like that. So awesome that Emmett came too, tensing up and shooting his own spunk all over his dad’s shirt. 

He lay down when he was done, Dad’s cock still inside him, and rested his head on his dad’s chest, smiling. He felt so warm and happy now, like he had nothing to worry about. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Thank you, Emmett,” Dad said, putting an arm around him. “I think we’re going to enjoy this little vacation from your mom.” 

In his hand, Emmett’s phone jingled. **Task completed. Congratulations, you are once again a brave boy! Your next round starts in 6 days, 21 hours and 8 minutes. Until then, stay brave!**

“Yeah,” Emmett said, letting his phone drop to the couch and closing his eyes. He was so tired. “I do too.” 

When he woke up, he was still on his dad’s chest, but Dad’s cock wasn’t in his ass anymore. Oh. Oh, shit, what had he _done?_

He tried not to panic, looking up at his dad, who was watching him. “Sleep well?”

“Uh…yeah,” Emmett said, nodding rapidly. “Yeah. Was I out for long?”

“A half hour or so. I ordered the pizza for us.” 

He was talking so normally, like his naked son wasn’t laying on him after fucking him on the couch. Emmett was going to have to say something. “Uh. About what happened. I…”

“It’s okay,” Dad said. He smiled. “I understand.”

“No, you don’t get it…”

“I do.” Dad held up Emmett’s phone. The Brave Boys main screen was open. “This is the game you’ve been losing at all this time, right?”

Face flushed with colour, Emmett nodded. “I can explain.” He could not explain.

“No need. They got in touch with me while you were in the shower,” Dad explained. “Asked if I’d give you a hand so you didn’t get kicked out. Can’t have a bunch of creeps showing up at the house and thinking they can do whatever they want to you.” 

Emmett blinked, then blinked again. “You…knew? And you were okay with it?”

“Sure,” said Dad. He picked up his own phone. “I was skeptical at first, but I read though the stuff they sent me and I think this is a really good game for you.” 

On Dad’s phone screen were the swirling colours of the Bravery Booster. Emmett felt better just seeing them again. “Oh,” he said, his worry fading. “Okay. Thanks, Dad.” 

“Of course.” Dad put both their phones away. “Now, you want to tell me how you ended up in last place three times in a row, son?”

“I just…” Emmett sighed. He wasn’t worried anymore. “I was being a chicken.” 

Dad nodded, touched Emmett’s cheek. “Not anymore. From now on, you’re going to play this game as hard as you can. You’re not going to chicken out anymore, got it?”

Emmett nodded, feeling like something was spinning in his head, but in a good way. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I won’t. I’ll be a great brave boy from now on.”

“Good boy,” Dad said. He sat them both up. “I’ll help you.” 

“You can’t. It’s against the rules.” 

“Not with your tasks. You’ll do those on your own. But I’ll cheer you on from the sidelines, and I’ll help you practice.” 

“Practice?”

Dad nodded. “Starting right now. You have a week until your next round starts, so that’s how much time we have to get in as much practice as we can. By the time the next round starts you’ll be deepthroating with ease and you’ll be able to fuck twice as hard as you just did, trust me.” 

Emmett felt a surge of excitement. “You’re really going to help me practice!”

“Promise.” Dad kissed him, then looked over as the doorbell rang. “That’s the pizza. Go answer it, okay?”

“Okay. I should…” Emmett looked down at himself. He was still naked. 

“No,” said Dad, standing him up. “Don’t be a chicken, son.”

Oh. “Right. Thanks, Dad.”

Dad stood as well, patting Emmett’s leaking ass. “I’m going to go upstairs and hide all your clothes so you don’t get tempted. The money’s by the door. Make sure you tip the guy _really_ well, Emmett.” 

“Got it!” Emmett headed over there, excited, heart pounding.

“And Emmett?” Dad called from the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of you, son.” 

Emmett grinned, feeling lighter than ever. At the door, he paused for just a second, picturing the swirling colours of the Bravery Booster in his head. They were just colours, but they helped. The real bravery was inside him, he knew. 

Putting on his best smile, Emmett pulled open the door, not at all worried about his boner or his dad’s cum running down his leg or anything else. He was a brave boy. He’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying my writing, you might also enjoy the [Discord server](https://discord.gg/BCGYqYs) _about_ my writing. It is primarily focused on my main series [How Best to Use a Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/series/309633), but reading that certainly isn't mandatory to join.
> 
> ...And if by chance you _are_ interested in my main series but, like Emmett with his dad, are intimidated by its size, you might be interested to know that each story in it can be read without knowing the rest of the series, and some of them are pretty short. Two in particular might appeal to fans of this chapter, [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487335/chapters/35952414) which has a lot of fun hypnosis/mind control stuff in it, and [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851977/chapters/60120160) which features a lot of dad/son dubcon. 
> 
> And if you're not interested in any of that, that's perfectly fine too! I'm planning more chapters of this story, and next time we'll find out why brave boys make the best babysitters!


	5. The Bravest Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to work out this chapter in a way that I liked, but enjoy Reggie's adventures in brave babysitting!

“New Task Available?”

Oh, shit. Reggie looked up from the pot he was stirring. The boys he was babysitting, PJ and Nate, were sitting at the table waiting for supper to be ready. They’d been using his phone to cheat at whatever game they were playing on their own phones by setting up a fake account to get them more points or items or something, which was harmless. 

Except that now Nate was reading his Brave Boys notification out. Shit. 

Both boys were old enough to be playing Brave Boys—which meant they were too old for a babysitter, but Reggie wasn’t going to turn down fifty dollars for making spaghetti and watching a movie—but the way Nate, the younger brother, had read that out meant that he didn’t know what it was. Which meant Reggie was going to have to explain. 

Shit. 

Maybe he could get away from it. “Just hit reject,” he told Nate, trying to sound normal. He wouldn’t lose any points if he just rejected it. This round had just started; not taking one task wasn’t a big deal. “It’ll take you back to the other game.” 

“What game is this?” PJ asked, peering at Reggie’s phone. 

“Nothing,” Reggie said, dismissive. “Just some dumb game some guys at my school play.” 

Oh, shit, he shouldn’t have said that. PJ was the older of the two brothers, and made up for not being the taller by making sure he knew everything, especially if Nate didn’t know it. Telling him Brave Boys was a game for older boys would guarantee he’d want to know everything about it, shit.

Predictably, he took the phone from Nate’s hands. “What’s it called? What kind of game is it?”

“It’s, uh, it’s just an exercise app,” Reggie lied, badly. “You walk a certain amount of steps or whatever and it gives you some cartoon girl to look at.” 

PJ was looking suspiciously at Reggie, moving his dark hair out of his eyes. “You’re lying,” he accused. 

“It’s really nothing, can you just…”

“I’m hitting accept,” PJ announced, tapping the screen before Reggie could say anything else. 

“PJ, don’t…”

“Begin Task,” PJ read out. The game wasn’t sending him anywhere, which meant the task was here in the kitchen. In front of the two boys he was babysitting. Fuck. “Step One: Strip. Wait, what?”

Reggie sighed, turning down the stove and coming over. “Look. I’ll tell you what the game is but you have to promise to keep it a secret from your parents, okay?”

The brothers looked at each other, their own games forgotten. “Okay,” Nate said, for both of them. “Tell us!”

He could _probably_ trust them not to blab, Reggie thought. And he didn’t really have a choice, because PJ was still holding his phone out of reach. “It’s called Brave Boys. It’s a game where you get points for doing pervy stuff, and if you get a lot of points, they give you money.” 

“What, really? Real money?” PJ asked, suspicious. He looked at the phone again. 

“Yeah, real money. I won five hundred dollars in the last round.” 

“Then why do you still have a babysitting job?” 

“Cause my mom and your dad dated in high school,” Reggie muttered. 

“Ew!”

“What, you didn’t know that?” He decided now wasn’t the time to tell the boys that they’d dated at least briefly after that too and were just pretending they hadn’t.

PJ and Nate both made faces, and Reggie laughed at them. “Anyway, that’s why it wants me to get naked. Just tell it to reject the task and I’ll go back and finish supper so we can eat.” 

“But…won’t you lose points?” PJ asked, looking at the phone.

Reggie shrugged. “Yeah, but the game has rounds that last two weeks and this one just started this morning. I have lots of time to make them back up, don’t worry.” 

PJ looked at Nate, who looked back at him. They both grinned. “Or…” said PJ. “You could earn the points now.” 

“Guys…”

“So we don’t…accidentally tell anyone you were playing a pervy game while you were babysitting us?” Nate added. 

Oh. So that was how it was. Reggie was a little red in the face, but what was his alternative? “Fine,” he said, standing up. “Make sure you hold my phone up, it only counts if the camera sees me. And this is only the first step, don’t come crying to me if something even worse happens after.” 

“What could happen?” Nate asked, nervous.

“Who knows?” Reggie slipped his shirt over his head, totally unsurprised to see that in addition to his own phone, both brothers had theirs up now too, filming him or taking pictures. 

“You’re going to have to do everything we say from now on,” Nate giggled. “Or we’ll show these to everyone.”

Reggie rolled his eyes. There was no way the app wasn’t going to make him mess around with them before this task was done, and he didn’t feel bad about that at all. They were both really cute. “Then I guess I’ll give you something to show,” he said, and he undid his jeans and pushed them down, underwear and all, and he stood butt naked in front of the two boys. 

They were both staring, and laughing. “He really did it!” Nate whispered to PJ in a whisper so loud it was impossible not to hear. “He’s totally naked!”

Reggie put his hands behind his head, let them have their look. “You guys ever see a guy my age naked before?” When they both shook their heads, he said, “Well, look all you want. I’m not like the guys in your gym class, you don’t have to pretend not to stare at me.” 

Both of them blushed at that, which Reggie knew meant he’d been right. It wasn’t like it was hard to guess, everyone looked in gym class. 

Before he could say anything though, his phone jingled in PJ’s hand. “It says New Subtask Available, one of four,” PJ reported. “What’s that mean?”

“It’s like a bonus thing I can do for extra points,” Reggie explained. 

“Make him do it!” Nate said, hopping in place. 

PJ nodded, tapping Reggie’s screen. “Season the sauce,” he read. “What does that mean?”

But he was looking at Reggie’s dick as he said it, which made Reggie think he knew. 

Reggie smiled. “It means I have to jerk off into your guys’s supper.” 

“Ew!” Nate declared, laughing again. “Are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know, am I? I have to do everything you say, don’t I?”

“PJ,” Nate said, taking his brother’s arm. “We’re going to make him do it, right?”

“You want to eat spaghetti with jizz in it?”

Nate shrugged. “What does jizz taste like?”

“I don’t know!”

“It tastes fine,” Reggie told them. “Trust me, once I had to let three guys jizz all over my hamburger and fries in a restaurant and eat the whole plate. It wasn’t so bad.” He’d also had to let all three of them fuck him while he ate, but he could save that detail for a little later into the task. 

“Well…okay,” PJ said. “Do it.” 

Reggie nodded, getting himself hard, which didn’t take long with the audience he had. He leaned against the counter beside the stove, jerking off slowly while they watched him, filmed him. It was far from the first time he’d been filmed doing this, so Reggie smiled, put on a little show, made sure they really had something to watch. 

When it was time for him to cum a few minutes later, Reggie grabbed the spoon he’d been stirring the sauce with and carefully held it in place with one hand, shooting his whole load onto it with a sigh. And then he smiled at the two boys, and he put the spoon right back in the pot, stirring his cum into their supper to more giggles. 

“Can I see the screen for a second?” Reggie asked PJ. “So I can see my points?”

“Oh, sure,” PJ said, coming closer and showing it to Reggie, but staying at arm’s length so Reggie couldn’t take it. Reggie could see the tent in his pants from here, which was what he’d really wanted to know, though.

 **Subtask Completed. +100 points. Finger Bonus: +150 points. Speed Bonus: +50 points. Utensil Bonus: +50 points. Star Power Bonus: +100 points. Movie Star Bonus: +100 points. Total: +550 points. Current point total: 1,850 points. Congratulations! You are now in 23rd place in Bracket 9.**

“Nice,” Reggie said, going back to stirring.

“Twenty-third place is nice?” PJ asked. “How many people are playing?”

“Most brackets have thirty or forty brave boys in them,” Reggie told him. “Twenty-third isn’t great, but there’s lots of time, and I think this task is going to get me lots of points. Let me know when the next notification comes up, okay?”

“Sure,” PJ said, sitting back down at the table. 

Nothing came while Reggie made the rest of the meal and served it, letting the boys get their own spaghetti and just resolving to clean up the mess later. Just as the food was on the plates, Reggie’s phone jingled again. 

“Step two,” read PJ. “Convince them to join you. Join you?”

Reggie nodded. Easy enough. “Who wants to get naked with me?”

PJ swallowed, and Nate looked unsure. “I don’t know,” Nate said. “What if we get in trouble?”

“With who?” Reggie asked, challenging. “Your babysitter? Besides, we’re all boys.”

“Well…”

“What are you going to give us?” PJ asked. “If we help you.” 

Ah. Reggie smiled. “Part of my prize money? Fifty bucks.” 

“A hundred.” 

“Deal.” 

PJ got up and started undressing, still blushing. “PJ!”

“What?” PJ asked Nate. “You don’t think a hundred dollars is worth showing your dick to two people?”

Now that was a brave boy’s attitude if Reggie had ever heard one. PJ would make a good player someday. And it convinced Nate too, who slowly got up and started to take his own clothes off. He hesitated at his underwear, taking them off only once PJ had too, trying not to stare at his brother. It was pretty clear that even if PJ wasn’t the tallest boy, he was the bigger brother in other ways, and he was smiling as he, too, saw that. “You guys act like you’ve never seen each other before,” Reggie said. “Don’t you share a bedroom?”

“One of us always changes in the bathroom,” Nate explained, sitting back down, red all over. 

“Okay,” Reggie said with a shrug. He didn’t have any brothers, so who was he to say what was weird? He started eating, and they watched him. “Tastes fine.” It did, actually. The cum was barely noticeable. 

Nate still seemed a bit skeptical, and wouldn’t start until PJ had eaten a bite or two as well. But after that, they all managed to eat just fine. 

Afterwards, Reggie put the leftovers away and cleaned up the mess. “Okay you two,” he called to them. “Go shower!” They were supposed to after supper, but of course they were in the living room playing video games. 

Reggie looked around the kitchen, which was now clean. All their clothes had vanished. One of the boys must have taken them. Little shits. 

When he went in the living room to remind them to shower again, PJ was standing there, holding Reggie’s phone up. “You have another subtask. It says we all have to shower together.” 

Reggie grinned. “Well, let’s go, then.” 

“Nate’s already upstairs.” 

“Does he know we’re coming up?”

“No, you got it after he left.” 

“Let’s surprise him, then.” 

PJ nodded, waited for Reggie to pop in the kitchen and grab a sandwich bag, and they went up the stairs together “It’s…okay to do that, right?”

“Of course it is. He’ll tell us no if he doesn’t want to. And you’ll say no if you don’t want to. And I’ll say no if I don’t want to. When you download Brave Boys there’s a big page of instructions about how not to do anything too dangerous or scary, and they make you read it again at the start of every round.” 

PJ nodded. “That’s good. So you really like playing it, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s fun. And I get to hang out with cool people like you.” 

PJ blushed, and opened the bathroom door without knocking. 

Nate was just getting in the shower, and he jumped when they came in. “PJ! Knock!”

“Why?” PJ asked. “So I don’t see you naked?” He showed Nate Reggie’s phone. “We’re going to get in with you.” 

Nate giggled, seeing the subtask. “Okay.” 

Reggie handed PJ the sandwich bag. “Put my phone in there so we can take it in the shower to record.” 

“Oh, right,” PJ said, doing that. He managed to fit his own phone in as well, and set the bag on the soap rack so it would record them as they all got into the piping hot water Nate had run. “Fuck, Nate, really?”

“What, I like the shower hot!”

Reggie pulled the shower curtain across so they wouldn’t get water everywhere, grabbing some soap. “Come on, let’s get clean. You both have spaghetti sauce all down your fronts.” 

The shower really wasn’t big enough for all three of them and in order to be under the water, they had to stand close. Nate and PJ were trying not to touch each other, washing quickly without making eye contact. Or PJ was, anyway. Nate was sneaking looks at his brother’s dick, which was almost fully hard. 

Since they were here, Reggie thought, they may as well earn some bonus points. “Here,” he said, soaping up a cloth. “Let me do your backs.” 

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, and turned so they were facing the cameras to let Reggie do that. Reggie washed them carefully, doing under each of their arms before going down their backs, all the way down. He didn’t even pretend he wasn’t aiming for their butts, earning two laughs when his hands started washing those.

Reggie smirked, reached around the two boys and washed their dicks for them too. “Hey!” PJ said, starting a little. 

“What?” Reggie asked. “I’m down here anyway and you want to get clean. Don’t you usually wash your dick in the shower?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

Abandoning the cloth, Reggie slid his hand up both boys. “So let me do it so I can earn some points, then,” he said. He peeled back both brothers’ foreskins, deciding not to comment on the fact that Nate’s slid back easier than PJ’s did. He ran his soaped-up hand up and down their shafts for a few seconds, listening to the harsh sounds of their breathing. 

Then he let go, grabbed their hands, and put them on each other. “You guys keep washing up there while I finish up back here, okay?”

PJ nodded, taking up stroking Nate like he did it every day, and it only took Nate a few extra seconds to start doing the same to PJ. And Reggie let his hands wander back around them, washing their butts, their legs and feet. And then he came back up, slid fingers into their cracks, making sure the soap got in there too, working it around their respective holes. 

“Reggie…” Nate muttered as Reggie slid his finger inside him. PJ just quietly relaxed around him, letting Reggie’s finger in. 

“Keep washing each other,” Reggie said quietly, task forgotten. He was enjoying this now, and they were too, and he cared more about that than the points he’d earn. 

They kept at it, and a second or two later Nate was whimpering and leaning against PJ, and he shuddered all over as he came mostly clear fluid onto his brother’s hand. “PJ…”

“Yeah,” PJ agreed in a pant, humping Nate’s hand now. Soon he came too, squirting onto the shower floor. 

Reggie smiled, withdrew his fingers, and stood up. He used a little more soap to get himself clean, then washed both boys’ hair and his own before turning off the water. “There. All clean.” 

PJ nodded, turning and grabbing the sandwich bag with their phones before Reggie could. “Subtask completed,” he read. “Plus two hundred fifty points.” 

Reggie nodded, grabbing towels for them. “And the bonuses?”

PJ let Reggie look at the screen as Reggie toweled him off. **Thoroughness Bonus: +100 points. Helping Hand Bonus: +150 points. Brotherly Bond Bonus: +200 points. Total: +750 points. Current point total: 2,600 points. Congratulations! You are now in 21st place in Bracket 9.**

“You went up two more places!” Nate said, excited. 

“Thanks to you guys, yeah,” Reggie agreed. “Those two hundred points I got for you two washing each other really helped.” 

“How come you get points for us doing stuff?” Nate wanted to know as Reggie turned to drying him off. “We should get those points.”

“You’re not playing the game, I am,” Reggie told him, drying between Nate’s legs. 

Nate giggled again. He had such a cute little laugh. “I guess so. I’m going to go pick the movie.” 

“Nothing too long, it’s already seven o’clock.” 

“Promise,” Nate said, crossing his heart and dumping his towel on the floor, racing out of the bathroom. 

PJ was looking at his own phone now, still holding Reggie’s. “I took a pretty good video of that,” he told Reggie. “We could make you our slave forever with this.” 

Reggie smiled. “Your sex slave, right?”

“Well…” PJ was red in the face from the hot water, but Reggie had a feeling there was more too it. He was still hard. 

Reggie leaned in and kissed PJ, who stood there, shocked. “I’d be okay with that.” 

“I…uh…should go make the popcorn or Nate will put something gross on it,” PJ said, fleeing the bathroom. 

Reggie smiled to himself and cleaned up the bathroom. The Hendricksons were trusting him with their kids and their house, after all. He couldn’t let them come home to a mess. He took his time drying himself off and going downstairs, giving PJ time to cool off before he had to face Reggie again. 

He fiddled with the thermostat on the way down, just to raise the temperature a little so nobody would feel obliged to get dressed. Besides, he was going to have to be naked for a while, no reason why his balls should freeze off. 

Nate had chosen _Stand By Me_ to watch, which wasn’t the most appropriate for them, but neither was fingering them in the shower, and at least it was short. PJ came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and, after a second’s indecision, sat right beside Reggie on the couch. The warm bowl was put on Reggie’s lap so both boys could reach it, and Nate sat on the floor in front of him. 

Reggie put his arm around PJ as the movie started, and PJ tensed for a second, but then moved a little closer to Reggie. By about halfway through the movie he was cuddled right up against Reggie, and by the end his head was on Reggie’s shoulder. 

“If I were the director of the movie I’d have made them all get naked in the lake part,” Nate said after the movie had ended, moving up to sit on the couch. “Did the Brave Boys game ever make you do anything like that?”

“What?” Reggie asked. “Strip to my underwear in front of my friends? Yeah, on like the first day I played it.” They’d been in an arcade and Reggie had pretended it was because he’d lost a bet.

“That’s so funny,” Nate decided. “It’s a funny game.” 

Reggie nodded. “You want to see it?” he asked. “The game keeps a record of the stuff you do, and a little while ago they added a thing where you can go back and watch the old videos you took.” 

“What, really?” PJ asked, sitting straight, holding Reggie’s phone up. “So there’s like, what, a whole gallery of pervy videos of you in here?”

“Yep, it’s just in that tab on the side with the camera icon,” Reggie said, pointing it out. “The best one is from about six weeks ago, the time when I ran into these two other players and we all had a group task to try and all cum at the exact same time while we were butt naked in the middle of this lobster festival.” 

“How didn’t you get caught?” PJ demanded. “There must have been people everywhere!”

“Yeah, well…” Reggie trailed off before he could explain the usefulness of tablecloths and the fact that anyone who looked twice at some shirtless boys in the summer wasn’t likely to complain if they saw glimpses of something else. There was a new notification onscreen. 

**Step 3: Walk around the block.**

“Looks like I have to go for a walk,” Reggie said. 

“Wait, do you still have to be naked?” Nate asked, eyes widening. “Like, outside?”

“Of course he does,” PJ said. He grinned. “Guess you should get going.” 

Reggie nodded, standing up and putting the popcorn bowl aside. “One of you is going to have to come and film me, or you’re going to have to let me have my phone back.” 

PJ shifted as if to prevent Reggie from taking his phone. “We’ll come with you.” 

“Can I stay here?” Nate asked, pouting a little. 

“No,” Reggie told him with a smile. “Sorry, but if PJ and I are both going, we can’t leave you at home alone. Let’s go.” 

Nate gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine, but I’m not getting dressed and if anyone sees us, I’m telling them it was Reggie’s fault.” 

“That’s the plan,” PJ agreed. 

“We’ll be fine,” said Reggie, unlocking the front door. He took the house key with him, and PJ and Nate both still had their phones, and PJ had Reggie’s. PJ ran off to go to the bathroom before they left, but was back quickly, and then Reggie opened the door and stepped outside. 

“Aren’t you even going to check to see if anyone’s out there?” PJ asked.

“Nah,” said Reggie, from the porch. He waved both boys out and locked the door behind them. “Brave boys don’t worry about that. Come on, it’s just a short walk.” 

It was summer, so even at quarter to nine it wasn’t totally dark, but it was getting there and nobody was around, so Reggie figured they’d be fine. And if they got spotted, they could just run back to PJ and Nate’s place. It wouldn’t be Reggie’s first time doing that, and it wasn’t like boys streaking was the most scandalous thing in the world. 

Reggie stroked his dick as he walked, careful not to be in a hurry even if the boys were trying to walk faster. “Take it slow,” Reggie told them. “Don’t be scared. Just act like you do this every day. Acting suspicious makes people look at you.” 

“I think being naked on Harper’s Row makes people look at you,” PJ disagreed as they rounded the first corner. “Why are you jerking off?”

“I’m not. It’s just good to be hard when you’re doing a task, just in case you have to do anything pervy. You lose points if you’re super slow.” 

“So you have to walk slow and be pervy fast,” Nate said, nodding. “This game has a lot of rules.” 

“Nah, it’s just a lot you figure out as you go,” Reggie told him. “Last time I was outside naked, it was the middle of the day and there were people everywhere, and I had to stick my dick through a hole in this fence, and I ended up staying there for like an hour.” 

“What, an hour!” Nate looked up at him, grinning. “What happened?”

Reggie shrugged. “Some people played with it a bit, and I got sucked on three different times, though I only came once.”

“What’s it like getting your dick sucked?” Nate asked, looking at his own dick now. 

“Pretty awesome. Like jerking off, but way better,” Reggie said. It wasn’t like it was easily explained. 

Nate nodded, looking at PJ as they turned the second corner. There still wasn’t anyone around. “Hey. We can make Reggie suck our dicks when we get home, right?”

PJ took a second to look at Reggie, then grin at his brother. “He is our sex slave, so yeah.” 

“That’s so awesome. Can I go first?”

“No. I’m the older brother.” 

Nate pouted, but it was a determined pout. “Please? I’ll let you have my turn on the Playstation first tomorrow.” 

“Hm,” said PJ, looking at the sky. “I’ll think about it if you also agree to suck mine for me sometime.” 

Nate thought about that for a second, looking at the sidewalk. “Deal,” he said with a nod. 

Just after they turned the third corner, Reggie’s phone jingled in PJ’s hand. “New subtask,” he reported, going red in the face. “Uh…Nate, change of plans.”

“What?”

PJ showed both of them the phone screen. 

**Blow them.**

Reggie was not surprised at all. Brave Boys had access to his microphone, and the app never passed up the chance to turn something private into something public. This road was actually pretty empty; there were only three houses on it and the other side of the road was the river, so it was totally empty. It was so entry-level it was kind of insulting. Any beginner could give a blowjob on a deserted street. 

But it was unbecoming to complain that a task was too easy, and Reggie knew a guy who’d once done that and his very next task had been to blow a lifeguard at the beach while the lifeguard was sitting on the chair watching everyone swim, so Reggie got off the sidewalk to save his knees, then knelt facing them in the grass. “So, who’s going first?”

The brothers looked at each other, both looking nervous suddenly. “Please?” Nate asked, holding PJ’s arm. 

“Fine,” PJ said, pushing Nate forward. “But tomorrow when I ask, you’re doing me.” Nate, grinning and boner bobbing, hopped in front of Reggie. 

Reggie smiled up at him, pulling him closer. He put his hand on Nate’s butt as he slid his lips over Nate’s dick, sucking him down. “Oh,” Nate said, going stiff, his hand on Reggie’s head. “Oh, wow!” 

Nodding a little, Reggie kept sucking, taking all of Nate into his mouth, squeezing his butt as he did. He had a good butt, Reggie thought absently. One people would like touching. One Reggie liked touching, anyway. He kept sucking, enjoying Nate’s sounds and exclamations and gasps, very aware that PJ was watching and filming the whole thing. 

He didn’t want this to be too boring for the brother who was watching, and Reggie had an idea. He pulled back, off Nate’s dick, and beckoned PJ over. “Your turn.” 

“Already?” Nate asked, disappointed and short of breath. 

“Don’t worry,” Reggie promised him, grabbing PJ’s dick once it was in range and using it to pull him closer. “You’re not done yet. But this’ll make it last longer.”

PJ’s dick was definitely bigger than Nate’s and it felt heavier in Reggie’s mouth, twitching as it slid along his tongue. “Oh, man,” PJ whispered, hands shaking as he held both his and Reggie’s phones up to film everything from two angles. Reggie was cupping and squeezing his ass now, and it was just as good as his brother’s. “Holy crap.” 

“Isn’t it awesome?” Nate asked PJ, watching raptly. “Can we do it to each other instead of just me doing it to you? Please?”

“We’ll…see…” PJ panted. “Depends on how annoying you are.” 

Reggie worked PJ with his tongue, humming a little as he worked, getting PJ to sway in place. PJs dick started to leak precum, and Reggie pulled off, went back to work on Nate, getting him into the same state.

He went back and forth on the brothers a few more times, pulling off when it felt like they were getting closer to cumming, and, after they’d each had three turns, paused for a second to lick some fingers on both hands, considering both their dicks. He smiled. “Stand a little closer together?” he asked, getting them to move. “No, more like, that, there.” They were half-facing each other now, and he pulled them closer together, layering PJ’s dick over Nate’s, and opening wide enough to get them both in his mouth together. 

“Oh, fuck!” PJ said, leaning on Nate, who was leaning on Reggie. “Holy shit.” 

“Yeah, sh-shit,” Nate agreed, shaking all over. “Holy fuck.” 

Reggie smiled around their dicks. He couldn’t fit much of either of them in his mouth like this, but clearly they were having fun and that was all that mattered. And with them distracted, he reached around and found their holes easily, sliding a finger into each of them easily enough like he had in the shower.

“Fuck…” PJ whinged, head on Nate’s shoulder, arms straining with the effort of filming all this. “Fuck, Reggie.” 

Reggie just kept at it, sliding a finger in and out of each boy, and as they both started to shake and hold each other, he gave each of them a second finger as well, and introduced both brothers to their prostates together. 

They came on his tongue, PJ first and then Nate, squirting in uneven beats into his mouth. Reggie swallowed what he could, let the rest run down his chin, and gave them both one last lick-over before pulling back, still gently fingering both of them. “How was that?” he asked. 

PJ fell down to his knees, panting, red in the face. Nate followed him. “Wow,” PJ said. “Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Nate agreed, nodding. He looked dazed. “Let’s do that again.” 

Reggie smiled, wiping his fingers on the grass. “Glad you guys liked it. We should head…”

His dick was grabbed as he stood, and PJ was looking up at him. “Nate…I’ll do it to you tomorrow too, but only if you practice on Reggie with me.” 

Nate nodded again, still a little out of it, a wide grin on his face. “Okay,” he said, leaning forward and letting his brother put Reggie’s dick in his mouth. 

Reggie hissed out a breath as he entered Nate’s warm mouth. He could have told them they didn’t have to do this, but they clearly wanted to. Nate didn’t know what he was doing but that was okay, it wasn’t like the basic mechanics of cocksucking were hard, and Reggie’s dick _was_ hard, so it was all good even if Nate’s teeth occasionally made a guest appearance. 

After a second of filming his brother, PJ got him to move off, slid his lips over Reggie’s dick himself and started sucking as well, doing just slightly better, but not much. They took turns back and forth, licking his shaft when they weren’t sucking. PJ even sucked his balls for a bit. 

“Guys, I’m going to cum,” Reggie warned them after a couple more minutes, a hand on each of their heads. PJ surprised him by going down further, letting Reggie cum completely in his mouth, swallowing even though he clearly wasn’t that into the taste. When Reggie was done shooting, he pulled off and kissed Nate, ignoring the squeak of protest as he shared Reggie’s cum with his brother.

Reggie sat on the grass, and all three of them recovered together. “That wasn’t as gross as I thought,” Nate said thoughtfully. “I could do that again.” 

“Good,” PJ teased. “Because you’re doing it again every day for the rest of your life.” 

“So are you!”

“Deal.” 

They fist bumped, and then PJ picked up Reggie’s phone. “You have points,” he said, showing him the screen.

**Subtask Completed. +500 points. Finger Bonus: +600 points. Double Dick Bonus: +500 points. Favour Returned Bonus: +500 points. Total: +2100 points. Current point total: 4,700 points. Congratulations! You are now in 6th place in Bracket 9.**

“Thanks for the five hundred extra points,” Reggie said, stomach soaring. That was a _lot_ of points, wow. “You guys are the best.” 

“Uh, no. You are,” PJ told him. “That was the best thing I ever felt.”

“Me too!” Nate announced. “This is an awesome game.”

Reggie smiled. “You guys would be good at it if you ever decide to play. Come on, let’s go home.” 

He put an arm around both of them and walked them the rest of the way home without incident, hearing his phone go off as he unlocked the door. 

“Step four,” PJ read. “Bedtime.” 

“Aw, but it’s so early!” Nate protested. “Do we have to?”

“Yes,” Reggie said, patting his butt. “The task isn’t over. Trust me, we’re going to do something fun before bed. But for now go let’s go wash up. We’ve all got grass stains on our feet and knees and butts, and both your breath smells like cum.” 

“Whose fault is that?” PJ chuckled. 

Washing up took ten or fifteen minutes between the grass stains on all of them, but Reggie got both of their teeth brushed and corralled them into their bedroom, which was a good size, mostly clean room with toys and games on shelves and desks, and a big stuffed bunny on a chair facing the two beds. “In bed,” Reggie told them, directing them their beds, totally unsurprised when he heard the jingle as soon as their asses hit the sheets. 

“Step five,” PJ read, pausing for a second, face going red. “Uh. Fuck them in.” 

Reggie had a hard time not smiling. He’d hoped for something like that. He didn’t think he could go two more times, though. 

“What does that mean?” Nate asked, frowning. “Is it just a funny joke, or…”

Reggie sat down beside PJ, who set both their phones aside where the cameras could see them. He put an arm around PJ. “How about PJ and I show you?” he asked Nate. Without a word, PJ nodded, and Reggie kissed him again, slowly, gently, hand on his back. 

He lay PJ down, getting on top of him, hand between PJ’s legs, when PJ put a hand on his chest. “Can…can I put it in you instead? Does that count?” 

Oh. Reggie thought about that for a second, about the task’s instructions. Unless PJ hadn’t read something, it hadn’t said he had to top. And if he let them top him, then it wouldn’t matter that his balls were almost out of juice. “Sure,” he said, rolling off and letting PJ climb on him instead. “You got some lotion or something in here?”

PJ nodded quietly, reached into his bedside table and pulled out some Vaseline. “I get dry skin in the winter,” he said. 

“You also get boners, right? Jerk off while Nate’s asleep?”

PJ snickered, opening the tub and scooping some out to put on his dick. Nate was at the side of the bed, watching intently. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Same thing he did with his fingers while he was sucking us off,” PJ told him. 

“What, really? You’re going to put it in his butt? Do it, do it!”

PJ nodded, pressing his now slippery dick against Reggie’s hole. He bit his lip, and pressed forward. Reggie stayed relaxed, letting PJ in easily, and PJ let out a desperate sound as his dick was engulfed. Reggie remembered his first time fucking someone too, and smiled up at him. For Reggie it had been during his very first round of Brave Boys, when he’d been instructed to meet a boy named Toby in the school bathroom and fuck him. Toby was a year younger than him but had been playing for almost two years when they’d met, and was one of the people who’d taught him to be good at the game. 

“Holy crap,” Nate whispered. “It’s really going in him!” 

PJ didn’t seem able to hear his brother, which made sense to Reggie. He just hovered there, half-buried inside Reggie, not moving. “Go ahead,” Reggie told him, touching PJ’s face. He was such a cute kid. “I think you know what to do.” 

Nodding, PJ started to move, awkwardly thrusting in and out. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, Reggie. Reggie, Fuck, fuck,” and it went like that, just alternating between the word fuck and Reggie’s name as he figured out his rhythm and how to keep it. As was usually the way with first times, by the time he really got into the swing of it PJ was seizing up and cumming, himself almost exhausted and not shooting much when he came. He collapsed on top of Reggie, head on his shoulder. “Reggie, that was the best,” he whispered. “You’re the best.”

“Nah,” Reggie told him, petting PJ’s hair. “You are.” 

PJ shifted, hugged Reggie a little. “I have to tell you something,” he said, even quieter.

“My turn, my turn!” Nate said, climbing on the bed. “Come on, it said he has to do both of us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” PJ said, sighing. He seemed a bit disappointed. But he pulled out, sat up, wiping sweat off his face. “Lose your virginity in your own bed.” 

Nate nodded, grabbed Reggie’s hand and pulled him across the room, climbing on top of him on his own Spiderman sheets. He had the Vaseline in his hand, and used way too much to lube up his dick. “I just put it right in, right?”

“Just put it right in,” Reggie confirmed. “With someone who isn’t used to it, you want to go slow, but I’m a pro.” 

Nate nodded, barely listening, and pressed his dick inside Reggie. “Holy shit,” he announced. Unlike his brother, he needed no encouragement to start moving, and within a few seconds was rabbiting in and out of Reggie at a clearly unsustainable pace. 

And he didn’t sustain it long at all, not even five minutes passing before he was shouting Reggie’s name and squirting two little squirts inside Reggie’s ass. “That was _awesome,_ ” he announced as he rolled off Reggie, looking up at the ceiling. “Since you’re our sex slave, you’re going to let us do that every time you come over, right?”

“Definitely,” Reggie said, kissing Nate too. Nate didn’t quite melt into it the way PJ did, but he did kiss back. “Whenever you want.” His phone jingled from PJ’s bed. 

“Subtask four says ‘plug them?’” PJ reported. 

Reggie couldn’t help the cackle that escaped him at that. He sat up. “Stay here,” he told them. “I’ll be right back.” 

Quickly but carefully so he didn’t leak all down his legs, Reggie went downstairs and grabbed his backpack from the living room, rooting around in it as he brought it back upstairs to the boys’ bedroom. He pulled a plastic grocery bag out, setting it onto Nate’s bed, and removing from it a red butt plug. “What’s that?” Nate asked, as Reggie smeared some Vaseline on it. 

“It’s a butt plug,” Reggie told him, turning around and popping it in. “Brave or no, every boy should own at least one. Come here, bend over. What are your favourite colours?”

It really was the magic of Brave Boys, Reggie thought, that a few hours ago these two had never even seen each other naked, and now they didn’t even blink at bending over side-by-side to let Reggie plug them. PJ got a nice purple plug, and Nate a bright green one. The fact that they were two of the biggest ones in the bag was a nice bonus. Probably literally. 

“Why do you have so many of these?” PJ asked, shifting a little as he got used to the plug. 

“Pays to be prepared,” Reggie told him. “You guys can take those out later if you want, but if you sleep with them in I’ll do the same. Do I have points?”

“Uh, yeah,” PJ said, showing him.

**Subtask Completed. +200 points. Size Bonus: +150 points. Eagerness Bonus: +200 points. Exemplar Bonus: +100 points. Total: +650 points. Current point total: 5,350 points. Congratulations! You are now in 5th place in Bracket 9.**

“Fifth place, holy shit,” Reggie said, grinning. If he could maintain that he would win so much cash. He gave both boys another kiss. “You guys are the best.” 

A notification came up as he spoke. **Bonus Task Available.**

Reggie had a feeling he knew what that was going to be, and hit accept on it before PJ could take the phone away. “Bonus task,” he told them. “What’s it say?”

“It says, uh…recruit him,” PJ mumbled, glancing at Nate. 

Of course. Reggie wasn’t sure which of them it was talking about, but he’d be more than happy to do tasks with both of them in the future, so may as well get two for one. “Well, you know I have motivation to talk it up, but I want to promise you guys that I won’t lose points for failing a bonus task, so don’t feel bad about saying no.” He smiled at them both. “But you’ve both got what it takes to play Brave Boys if you want, and I felt like you were having a lot of fun with me tonight. You could do this all the time, and make yourself money doing it.” 

The brothers looked at each other, and Reggie just waited. “It…was kind of fun,” Nate admitted, blushing.

PJ nodded. “I’ll play if you do, Nate.” 

“It’s definitely going to make us do sex stuff together, right?” Nate asked.

“Brave Boys doesn’t make you do anything,” said Reggie. “But yes. It’s for sure going to give you tasks together.” Reggie didn’t know a single brave boy with a brother who hadn’t messed around with that brother.

Nate nodded, swallowing. “I guess that’s okay,” he decided. “Okay, let’s do it!” 

“Great. All you have to do is download the app and make your accounts,” Reggie said, proud of himself. Easy. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I know how to download an app, jeez,” Nate said, fiddling with his phone. PJ went over to sit on his bed. 

“Okay. You’ll need to upload some pictures of yourself and stuff. Do you have a Paypal or something that they can send money to?” 

“No…”

“I’ll help you set one up,” Reggie said, sitting beside Nate and walking him through it. It took about five minutes before he was ready to go, and then he was putting in all his information. Reggie got up and went back to PJ’s bed. “Need any help?”

PJ shook his head, biting his lip. “I need to show you something. Don’t get mad?”

“Why would I get mad?” Reggie asked, rubbing PJ’s back. He looked worried. “I feel like I’ve seen pretty much everything you’ve got, right?”

PJ laughed, giving a nod. He showed Reggie his phone. On the screen was some text. 

**Task Completed. +1000 points. Brotherly Love Bonus: +350 points. Sneaky Bonus: +400 points. Puppetmaster Bonus: +250 points. All Subtasks Completed Bonus: +300 points. Total: +2,300 points. Current point total: 6,400 points. Congratulations! You are now in 3rd place in Bracket 12.**

Oh. _Oh,_ of course. PJ had made sure to film everything even when Nate hadn’t. He’d stolen Reggie’s clothes, been happy to come in the shower, on the walk. Sucked Reggie off with no convincing, everything. “You sneaky little shit,” Reggie laughed, ruffling his hair. “How long have you been playing?”

“This is my second round,” PJ said quietly. “I didn’t do super well last time because I kept chickening out…and also because I couldn’t convince Nate to do stuff with me.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore,” Reggie said, watching Nate take pictures of his dick for his bio. 

PJ nodded. “Thank you. Um. I think just…spending tonight with you made me a better player.” 

“I had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys tonight,” Reggie told him, putting an arm around Nate. “You were a super cool guy even before I knew you were a brave boy.” 

“Thanks. You’re really cool too,” PJ said, red in the face. “My parents will hire you again, right?”

“I hope so. And if they don’t…” Reggie took PJ’s phone, opened another tab in Brave Boys. They’d been adding new features lately, and had done one a while ago that let players add each other after they completed tasks together. He added himself to PJ’s friend list. “You know where to find me,” he said, handing it back. 

PJ nodded. “Thank you. Can we hang out tomorrow? Uh…like normally, I mean.”

“Sure.” 

“Also though, uh…” he swallowed. “I was kind of thinking…could I like, practice doing stuff with you sometimes? Like…you could fuck me, maybe? Sometime? So that my first time isn’t with someone I don’t know?”

Oh, Reggie was going to melt. He nodded, hand on PJ’s butt now. “I’d love that. And hey, I’m your sex slave now, aren’t I? If you want my dick, you don’t have to ask. Just tell me where and when and I’ll be there with lube on. And probably nothing else.” 

PJ laughed, and he handed Reggie back his phone. “Thanks so much.” 

“Of course.” Reggie looked down at his newest notification.

**Bonus Task Completed. +500 points. Current point total: 5,850 points. Congratulations! You are now in 3rd place in Bracket 9. You have been entered in the Brave Raffle for a chance to win a vacation for two to an island resort.**

“I’m done!” Nate announced, standing up.

PJ looked up. “Uh, yeah. Me too.” 

Reggie’s phone jingled. **Step 6: Kiss them goodnight.**

“Okay,” said Reggie. “I’ll look forward to seeing you guys during tasks. But for now it’s late and your parents are going to be home soon, so let’s get you in bed.” 

“When am we going to start getting tasks like you?” Nate asked

“Soon,” Reggie promised, gesturing for Nate to get in bed. “You’ll be assigned a few training tasks over the next week or so to get you used to the game, and once you’ve passed those you’ll be sorted into a bracket and you’ll be enrolled in the next round when it starts. You going to sleep naked?”

Nate nodded, hopping into bed and letting Reggie tuck him in. “I’ll tell mom I’m just in my undies if she asks,” he reported.

“Good.” Reggie leaned down and kissed him, slowly and using his tongue, and Nate kissed back. “Goodnight,” he said, petting Nate’s hair. 

“Goodnight, Reggie. Thanks for being so cool.”

“You too.” 

Reggie went over to PJ, who was already in bed, and he leaned down and kissed him too, albeit for a little longer. “You’re going to have to tell him the truth, okay?”

PJ nodded. “I know. We’ll go the park for his training task tomorrow or and I’ll tell him then.” 

“Okay. Goodnight, PJ.” 

“Goodnight, Reggie. I’ll see you tomorrow. Your clothes are in the dryer in the downstairs bathroom.” 

Ah. Reggie wondered if washing them had been part of his task, or if he’d just decided to be nice instead of putting them in the trash or something. He had a feeling the task would just have been to hide the clothes. “Thanks.”

“I’ll see you at the park tomorrow.”

Reggie smiled. “I’ll bring lube.” 

Reggie kissed PJ again, then Nate to be fair, then gathered his backpack and bag of toys, looking at his phone one more time when it notified him. 

**Step 7: Wave at Mr. Hoppy.**

Reggie blinked, looked up at the big bunny on the chair. He waved at it with his hand, and then with his dick just for fun. And then Reggie turned the light out. “Goodnight,” he said to the boys, and stepped out into the hallway. Leaning against the door, he checked his phone. 

**Task Completed. +1000 points. Good Babysitter Bonus: +500 points. Daring Bonus: +500 points. Good Influence Bonus: +600 points. Role Model Bonus: +750 points. All Subtask Completed Bonus: +350 points. Total: +3,700 points. Current point total: 9,550 points. Congratulations! You have broken your previous high score of 9,050 points. Congratulations! You are now in 1st place in Bracket 9.**

“Wow,” he said, heart hammering. That was awesome. “Holy shit.” He raised his voice a little. “You guys got me into first place!” 

“That’s awesome!” PJ called out of the room, and Nate echoed him. 

“Thanks, guys,” Reggie said, and he went downstairs, cleaned up the living room, humming to himself. 

Just as he finished that, he got a message over Brave Boys. It was an invitation to join a group chat called “Reggie the Sex Slave.” He accepted it. _Nate and I want you to stay naked until mom and dad get home :P,_ said PJ. Reggie wondered if Nate would notice that PJ’s profile picture had been taken on Nate’s bed. 

_And send us pictures!_ Nate added immediately. 

Reggie snickered, sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. He sent a picture of himself to the boys. _Yes, masters. Now go to sleep._

Of course they didn’t, but Reggie didn’t expect them to. What kind of sex slave would he be if Reggie didn’t let his masters call the shots? And what kind of babysitter would he be if he didn’t let the kids get away with breaking at least a few of their parents’ rules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit torn over the topic of the next chapter, but I'm thinking of maybe showing off how brave boys make new friends at new schools.


	6. The New Kid

**New Task Available.**

Kenny was really grateful that Brave Boys had finally updated so that it didn’t override his phone’s silent mode with its notifications. He knew why it did it, but he’d had his phone taken away in class before because the jingle was loud even when he had his volume off. Now it just vibrated in his pocket, a different pattern from his usual notifications so he knew to check it under his desk. 

Kenny looked up at the teacher, Mr. Arthur. After just three days at this school, he already knew Mr. Arthur was the kind of teacher who just never paid attention to the class and wouldn’t notice if Kenny whipped his dick out during the lecture on Hamlet. He wasn’t forced by new kid policy to be in the front row anymore, so he was second from the back, the kids around him mostly buried in their own phones and pretending to be taking notes. He could get away with a _lot_ back here, probably. And even if he couldn’t, what was the point of being a brave boy if he didn’t try? 

He hit accept, reflecting as he did that Brave Boys wasn’t as widespread as he’d thought back home, and he hadn’t run into anyone here who seemed to be playing it. Which was fair, since as far as he knew they only really advertised through word of mouth, and it was hard to put your mouth on someone who lived in a different city. It would make it a _bit_ harder to get away with stuff, since back home the app was pretty good about putting players in proximity to each other. Once, Kenny had watched a kid in his art class strip totally naked except for his apron and then cum on his painting and said nothing, and later that week, that same kid had let Kenny suck him off in a swimming pool for bonus points. That was just the kind of stuff that happened when there were a bunch of players around. But he was the only one around here, so that sucked a little. 

**Begin Task. Step 1: Take off your pants.**

Kenny nodded, setting his phone on his desk, hidden by his book just in case. He hadn’t expected the task to require him to go anywhere—tasks that happened in class were usually about being naughty in class. He undid his zipper slowly only so it didn’t make an obvious noise, kicking off his shoes as he did. 

Once he had his shoes off, Kenny lifted his butt off the hard chair and slid his pants and underwear down, figuring that even if he didn’t get bonus points for the underwear, he’d still need to ditch them eventually. If there was one thing that had been consistent in Kenny’s time playing the game, it was that Brave Boys _loved_ to make its players leave their underwear behind. It was so consistent that Kenny had gotten used to the fact that if he just looked hard enough in a public place, he’d probably be able to find a pair of undies to replace the ones he’d lost. Already Kenny had started carrying a few extra pairs around in his backpack so he could put them on in order to take off somewhere else for points later. 

Which reminded him, he needed to check out the mall after school today to find a place where he could pick up some new underwear. Other clothes too, since all brave boys tended to go through them, but undies were the only thing he was really running low on. He only had two pairs in his backpack and one more at home.

Nobody was looking at Kenny. His phone buzzed again, and Kenny opened it to read the next step.

**Step 2: Jerk off.**

Perfect. Kenny hadn’t cum since last night’s task where he’d gone around his neighbourhood shedding his clothes in people’s yards and taking selfies in front of street signs before finally jerking off behind the convenience store. He took his half-boner in hand, stroking it to full hardness. Still nobody was looking, which was too bad. He kind of wished they would. 

There were only about ten minutes left in the class, so Kenny didn’t take his time, going nice and strong, the only thing keeping him moderately slow was the thought that he didn’t need his slapping to fill the room. He kept his right hand on his desk, doodling in his book while he stroked himself firmly, flicking his head with his thumb. 

He came just as Mr. Arthur was wrapping up, all over his hand. Just as he was licking himself clean, Kenny’s phone buzzed again. 

**New Subtask Available. (1/2)** He accepted it. **Leave your underwear behind.**

Of course. Kenny got his pants back on, pulling them up and doing the zipper just as the bell went off. And he picked up his underwear—they were a favourite pair, too, this kind of sucked—and balled them up, tossed them across the room to land on someone’s desk. He heard a protest, but quickly went about putting his stuff away like nothing had happened, tossing his books into his bag and walking out of the classroom with his phone in his hand. 

**Subtask Completed. +200 points. Gift Bonus: +200 points. Distance Bonus: +100 points. Audacity Bonus: +100 points. Total: +600 points. Current point total: 2,710 points.**

Nice. Kenny smiled, wishing he had someone to brag about that to. It had been fun, but it wasn’t the same knowing he was the only one. He could message his friends back home, but it wasn’t the same. 

“Hey,” said a voice, walking alongside Kenny. It was someone from his English class, a guy he didn’t know, which wasn’t saying much since he didn’t know anyone. He was very blonde with a streak of blue in his hair, wearing a tight t-shirt and baggy shorts, and had a long face. 

“Hi,” Kenny said, curious. Nobody had been mean to him or anything since he’d started here, but he hadn’t really made any friends yet either. Maybe someone finally wanted to talk to the new kid. 

“I’m Vinnie,” said the guy, walking close to Kenny. “You’re Kenny, right? I’ve been meaning to introduce myself but I never got around to it cause I guess I was nervous or something but just now I saw you full-on take your pants off and jerk it in class and then you also tossed your underwear onto Ev’s desk? Which is…awesome. So I think we could be friends and there’s also something super cool I want to show you in the bathroom if that’s okay.”

Kenny blinked. That was a lot of words. Vinnie had seen him? That made him feel way better about the whole thing, honestly. But how had he not noticed someone watching him? He was off his game, clearly. “What is it?” he asked, even though it was almost definitely Vinnie’s dick. His phone buzzed. 

**Step 3: Go with him.**

Well, that settled that. 

“It’s a secret,” said Vinnie, pulling him down the hallway. “Not to be a stalker but I noticed yesterday that you have a free period after English, which I also do, so let’s go.” 

“Okay, sure,” Kenny said, and let Vinnie put an arm around him and walk him down the hall through the mess of students. They walked right past a bathroom, then past another one a minute later. “Uh…”

“It’s specific to this one bathroom,” Vinnie explained, heading for the back doors of the school near the gym. Kenny just went along, because it wasn’t like this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. That, hands down, was the time when he’d had a task that had told him to go to a rich guy’s house and convince his son to role play a horny puppy, which hadn’t been weird because of the kink, just because of how specific the instructions had been. 

In the bathroom, Vinnie directed Kenny to the second to last stall. “In there,” he said, glancing at another guy who was at the urinal before going to the stall next to it. “Look at the wall here.” And through the wall, there were his fingers, wiggling. 

“Oh, a glory hole,” Kenny said, amused. He hadn’t realized this was here or he’d have used it by now. 

“Yeah! Man, I should have known you’d know what it was. That makes it sound like I think you’re slutty or something, which I don’t, but at the same time, you _did_ literally just take off half your clothes in class and jerk off in front of everyone, so if I did think that it would be a fair thing to think, I think. Anyway, it wouldn’t be an insult because I’m actually also a bit slutty and I was wondering if you had any cum left if maybe you wanted a blowjob since we have a free period and stuff?”

Kenny blinked, and he glanced at his phone, which didn’t have any instructions on it. He shrugged, dropping his pants. “Sure,” he said, since who in their right mind said no to a free blowjob? Vinnie’s fingers retreated, and Kenny stuck his half-hard dick through the hole.

Immediately, Vinnie’s hand wrapped around it, stroking Kenny. A mouth soon followed, swallowing him down. Kenny quickly got hard again in Vinnie’s mouth, and Vinnie blew him expertly. He’d clearly been at this a while, and really knew what he was doing, so even if he’d just cum in class not long ago, it wasn’t long before Kenny was feeding his new friend another load. 

“Wow,” he said, leaning against the wall. “You’re good at that.” 

“Thanks,” Vinnie said, licking Kenny’s deflating cock idly to clean it off. “I’ve been practicing. I come in here a lot between classes and at lunch and stuff, so most guys kind of know they can find me here and get sucked off, and it turns out most guys like getting sucked off.”

“Crazy,” Kenny said, pulling his dick back through the hole. “My old school was like that too.” 

“Hey, new kid, you met Vinnie, huh?”

Like any brave boy, Kenny had long since gotten out of the habit of securing his privacy when doing something horny in public, so he hadn’t shut the stall door. There was a guy standing there, taller and skinny with nice teeth, a bulge in his pants. “Yeah,” Kenny said. “I think we’ll be good friends. I’m Kenny.”

“Arnie,” said the guy, coming in the stall. “Nice look, pants around your ankles. You mind if I take a turn?”

“Oh, sure,” said Kenny. He pulled up his pants, got out of the way. Arnie unzipped, put his dick through the hole, and sadly shut the stall door once Kenny was outside. He was already making soft sounds and Kenny could hear slurping from Vinnie’s side. 

There were no new instructions on Kenny’s phone, but he was here, so why not have some fun with his new friend? Vinnie hadn’t locked his stall either, so Kenny just went on in, saw him licking Arnie’s shaft up and down. He looked up at Kenny in surprise, and Kenny grinned, dropping to his knees beside him and giving Arnie a lick as well.

“Oh, holy fuck,” whispered Arnie, loudly enough to be heard. Smiling, Kenny kept licking. Vinnie got the hint and started doing the same, and together they worked on Arnie’s cock until it was wet all over and twitching through the hole. “Shit, you two are…”

Kenny’s phone buzzed, and he glanced down.

**New Subtask Available. (2/2). Return the favour.**

What favour? Oh, he thought, seeing the bulge in Vinnie’s pants. The blowjob, right. He offered Vinnie Arnie’s dick to suck, and Vinnie went down on it immediately, sucking it as far in as he could. While he did that, Kenny ducked down, undid Vinnie’s pants, and pulled his hard cock out. 

Vinnie made a shocked sound, and Kenny gave his head a quick flick of the tongue before popping Vinnie’s head into his mouth and sucking gently on it, showing Vinnie how they did it back home. 

“Dammit…” Kenny heard Arnie say, and though he couldn’t see or taste, he had a feeling that was him cumming in Vinnie’s mouth. Kenny ducked his head further down, taking more of Vinnie in, and then as he heard Arnie say “Fuck, Vinnie, that was awesome,” Vinnie painted Kenny’s tongue with the first spurt of his own load, obviously biting back a moan as Arnie retreated. 

“I’ll see you in class, Arnie,” Vinnie said weakly, as footsteps retreated from the bathroom. “Holy shit that was awesome.” 

**Subtask Completed. +350 points. Helping Tongue Bonus: +150 points. Hands-Free Bonus: +200 points. Total: +700 points. Current point total: 3,410 points. Congratulations! You are now in 8th place in Bracket 14.**

Kenny smiled. “Has nobody ever done you back?”

“No, I usually just jerk off after. I guess I’ve technically never asked, to be fair. There’s just a whole straight guy vibe I get, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” said Kenny, wiping his mouth. “Well, where I’m from, if a guy sucks you, you suck him back, so you can count on blowjobs from me whenever you want them.” 

“Oh, fuck, right now?” Vinnie asked, hopeful. “And like every five minutes from now on? But seriously, do you want to come over to my place? You can sleep over and we can maybe suck each other off a lot, we could sixty-nine, I’ve always wanted to try that, and if you’re up for it maybe we could also try some butt stuff? No pressure if you’d rather not obviously, I would never want to coerce you into doing something and I’m totally happy to suck each other off or even never have sex again if you’d rather, but I just thought I’d ask because you’re the only person I’ve met so far who seems into the idea of, you know, gay sex for fun, and nobody I’ve ever hinted the idea to has seemed onboard and I’ve always enjoyed using my dildo so maybe if you wanted to…”

Kenny put a finger on his lips, his phone buzzing. “You talk so much,” he said, chuckling. “It makes me want to…”

“Put your dick in my mouth, I know, everyone says that,” Vinnie said, nodding as he spoke. 

“No,” Kenny said. He leaned in and kissed Vinnie, softly. “Makes me want to do that.” 

“Oh. Well. I’ll probably keep talking a lot, then.” Vinnie was all red in the face now. It was cute. 

“Good.” Kenny looked down at his phone. 

**Step 4: Be his first time.**

Licking the taste of Vinnie off his lips, he looked up. “Why wait until tonight?”

“What?”

“I mean, if you want to do some butt stuff, how about right now?”

“R-right now?” Vinnie asked, looking around the bathroom stall. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” said Kenny, getting out of his pants again, pushing them and his shoes aside. He tossed off his shirt too, for good measure. If Vinnie said no, Kenny could find some other first time to give him, but why not give him what he wanted? 

And what would make Kenny the most points, of course.

“Well…okay!” Vinnie also immediately started wiggling out of his clothes, in an unpracticed way that surprised Kenny, but then, just because he liked sucking dick didn’t mean he was stripping multiple times a day like a brave boy would. As he did that, Kenny reached into his backpack, finding the bottle of lube he carried with him and opening it. 

“You want to top or bottom?” Kenny asked. He had a feeling he knew, but it was polite to ask. 

“Uh, definitely bottom. You’ve done this before, right? Not like, taken a stranger’s anal virginity in a bathroom stall, but anal sex generally? You know what you’re doing?”

Kenny smiled, got Vinnie to lay back on the cold floor. “Actually, I _have_ taken a stranger’s anal virginity in a bathroom stall before.” His name had been Gabe. “So yeah, I know what I’m doing.” 

“Uh, are you messing with me, or…”

Kenny kissed him, squeezing the lube onto Vinnie’s ass and then his own fingers. “Long story, but no I’m not. Let’s get you ready.” 

When Vinnie nodded, Kenny pressed a finger inside him, surprised when it went in easily. “You played with that dildo this morning, huh?”

Still blushing, Vinnie nodded again. “I, uh, play with it every morning. Just, you know, in case someone wants to fuck me in the gym shower or something.”

Kenny chuckled, kissed him again. “You’re such a slut,” he said, affectionately. 

“Thanks, it’s about time someone recognized the effort I put in.”

“I agree. Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you in the gym shower sometime,” Kenny promised. He added a second finger, and Vinnie was perfectly relaxed around him. “So what you’re saying is maybe you don’t want my fingers for a long time, huh?”

“Honestly?” Vinnie asked. “I think foreplay is really fun and sometime I’d love to lay back and let you finger me for literally hours. But I’ve actually been hungry for cock up my ass since I was ten and for _your_ cock since you introduced yourself three days ago, and if you don’t fuck me now I’m probably going to die, not to put any pressure on you or anything.” 

“Got it,” Kenny said with a grin, pulling his fingers out. “You know, if you’d gone to my old school, you’d have been getting fucked in the ass every day.” 

“Then I regret that you came here instead of me going there, but not enough that I’m not profoundly grateful that you’re here.” 

Kenny nodded, lubing up his cock. He lined up, pushing Vinnie’s legs further apart. “How big’s your dildo?”

“You promise not to feel inadequate?”

“So bigger than my dick.”

“Definitely.” 

Kenny wasted no time pressing inside, but he didn’t go hard. Vinnie deserved a nice first time. Everyone did, but Vinnie had more than earned it. He went slowly, speeding up when he saw that Vinnie wanted more. “Tell me how fast you want me,” he said, stroking Vinnie’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Vinnie said, eyes unfocused. He reached up and held Kenny’s hand, eventually wrapping one leg around his waist. “Faster.” 

Kenny went faster, and by Vinnie’s gasp, he’d also found the right place to hit, so he smirked and hit it again, kissing Vinnie’s chest this time, landing lips on a nipple and sucking it, getting Vinnie gasping, then moaning, not heeding that they were in a public bathroom. 

For all Kenny knew a dozen guys could have come in the bathroom and heard them, and he didn’t care. They could open the stall door and watch for all he cared. He was going to keep fucking Vinnie until Vinnie was well and truly fucked out, and the fact that he’d already cum twice was great because it let him go as long as he needed to to make Vinnie happy, and honestly at that moment Kenny cared more about that than the task itself. 

Which wasn’t to say he didn’t check every few seconds where he’d put his phone against the toilet to make sure it was catching all this, obviously. He did _want_ the points. 

“Oh, fuck,” Vinnie started to whisper. “Fuck, Kenny, fuck, fuck, Kenny, fuck, I’m going to, I’m going to, holy, holy, fuck!” And he came, Kenny having not touched his dick. Now that was a skill for a first timer, even if he’d been playing with a dildo for years. “Fuck,” Vinnie whispered, melting a little. “No.” He held Kenny in place when Kenny tried to pull out. “Cum inside me.”

Kenny nodded, fucking for another minute or two, and then spilling his load inside Vinnie. Then he pulled out, managing to sit, cradling Vinnie. “There you go.” 

“Is it weird to say I love you when we just met?” Vinnie asked, half spaced out. 

Kenny laughed at that. “Nah. Say whatever you want.” His phone buzzed.

**Step 5: Recruit him.**

Oh. Oh, that was _great._ Kenny could have a friend who played the game with him here! And Vinnie would be an awesome player. Vinnie was nodding in his lap. “You’re so awesome.” 

“Not awesome,” Kenny said, grinning. “Just brave.”

“Yeah, no kidding. You didn’t even shut the stall door.”

“No, really,” Kenny said. He tabbed his phone over to the Brave Boys main page, showed it to Vinnie. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s a game that’s popular back home. It’s called Brave Boys. Basically you, uh, act like a slut, and if you’re good at it, you win. There’s even prize money.” 

A snort. “Sure.”

“I’m totally serious.” 

“Wait, for real?” Vinnie sat up, needing Kenny’s help. “Is that…is what why you were jerking off in class, and all this…”

“I did this with you because I wanted to,” Kenny promised. “But yeah, I also got points for it.”

“Can…this is a real thing? Can I play too. I’m playing too. What’s the app called?”

Kenny smiled, showed him where to find it, and watched Vinnie set up his account. He even took Vinnie’s profile pics for him. His phone buzzed as Vinnie was looking through the introductory instructions and stuff. 

**Task complete. +1000 points. Friendly Bonus: +200 points. Noise Bonus: +500 points. Cleanliness Bonus: +200 points. Star Power Bonus: +300 points. Fitting In Bonus: +250 points. All Subtasks Completed Bonus: +100 points. Total: +2,250 points. Current point total: 5,660 points. Congratulations! You are now in 3rd place in Bracket 14.**

“You got me into third place in my group,” Kenny told him, nudging him. “I could win like a few thousand bucks.”

“So you can afford to take me out to dinner, then.”

“I can also afford to buy you a bigger dildo.”

“I don’t need a bigger dildo now that I have your dick,” Vinnie said, smirking. “It was way better than doing it myself.” 

“I hoped you’d say that,” Kenny said, distracted by his phone buzzing. 

**Special Task Available.**

Huh, that was unusual. Instead of the usual ‘Accept’ and ‘Decline’ buttons, there was only an ‘Explanation’ button, so he hit that instead. 

**Congratulations on your move! We at Brave Boys know that being in a new school can be challenging, but we also know you’re more than brave enough to do it, and we’re here to help. But Brave Boys is best enjoyed when there are other players nearby, and you are the only Brave Boy in your area. That’s why you’ve been chosen for this special task: spread the word of Brave Boys to new locations! If you accept, you’ll first be tasked with recruiting 15 new players, enough for a new bracket specific to your location. You will receive a $500 bonus for each player you recruit, and if you complete all the other special tasks we have for you, you’ll receive a free lifetime subscription to the Brave Boys Channel, where you can view content produced by brave boys at your convenience. This special task will not interfere with your normal playing of Brave Boys, though some future special tasks may have a time limit. Accept special task?**

Kenny blinked. Recruit a bunch of new players? He could…he could make Brave Boys popular here too? He could get everyone playing. It would be so much better that way! Plus he’d make a fuckton of cash and earn that subscription, which he guessed was to the site the app’s backers used to watch all the free content the brave boys made. 

A lifetime supply of free porn, a pile of cash _and_ a whole batch of new players he could be friends with? Kenny had never fucking hit the ‘Accept’ button so fast. 

**Thank you for helping Brave Boys grow!**

That was all it said, then it faded away to the regular Brave Boys screen. At the top was a new icon, which brought him to a new page called ‘Special Task Home.’ It only had one thing on it at the moment.

**Players recruited: 1/15.**

Underneath that were a bunch of blank spaces where there would obviously be other stuff soon. Kenny grinned, looking up at Vinnie, who was just finishing. “The gym was right near here, right? We should go shower and get you cleaned up.” 

“Right, yeah,” Vinnie agreed, reaching for his clothes. Then Vinnie’s phone played the Brave Boys jingle. “Uh, wow, they really did mean soon when they said they’d start my training tasks soon, huh? Carry your clothes.”

Kenny didn’t have a task right now, but he gathered his own clothes, stood with them under his arm, and helped Vinnie to his feet. “Yeah, what we just did is about as private as it gets for a brave boy. May as well get used to it. Let’s go, we’ve only got about fifteen minutes before this period ends and those showers fill up with guys who are going to wonder why we’re there.”

“Good,” said Vinnie. “Let’s dawdle in there, then.”

He took Kenny’s hand, and the two of them left the stall and walked out of the bathroom, hiding nothing. 

Transferring to a new school was always a bit bumpy, but Kenny thought it would all be okay. He’d just tackle the situation the same way he’d been taught to tackle everything else. 

Bravely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next time, we'll get to see what brave boys do when everyone else is asleep. Until then, stay brave!


	7. Some Boys Are Brave Long before they Are Brave Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different and a lot special. It was co-written by myself and my good friend [Nikkie,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571) who came up with the concept. Originally I was going to write it, and then he was going to write it, and then we decided that it would be fun to write it together, so here it is!

“Conrad Cliffson to the office please, Conrad Cliffson to the office please,” the PA blared barely a few minutes after class had started. Mrs. Mackel looked at him expectantly as nearly everyone else in the class stared silently; a few, though, had oooh’d in amusement.

Conrad blinked and got up, drawing a blank on why he’d be called to the office this early on only the second day back to school. Had he forgotten something at home and his mum had come to drop it off? No, he’d taken his meds with breakfast, he had his school binder and pencils with him in his bag, and they didn’t even have their textbooks yet.

Conrad opened the office door and was surprised to see a woman and a small boy, maybe even too small to belong in the school, standing next to the desk. The woman had long pointy red nails and tough-looking boots and seemed annoyed at having to be here, while the boy was wearing a solid brown sweater, black jeans, and a brownish-red scarf. He was holding a puffy white jacket folded over his arm and looked… well, a little adorably lost.

“Oh you’re here, good,” the secretary said, before turning to the smaller boy. “This is Conrad, he was part of the student welcome committee last year so I thought he’d be a good choice to help you out.” She then turned back to Conrad. “Conrad, this is Preston, he’s new today and I was hoping you’d be willing to show him around before he starts classes after lunch? He’s a bit of a special case; the principal thought it would be best to not start him up all at once.”

Conrad nodded slowly. “My… teachers will be informed?” he asked. He wondered what made Preston special, aside from how cute he was. 

The secretary smiled. “Of course! I’ve already done so.”

Conrad nodded again. “All right.” It was a shame to miss class, but he wasn’t going to learn anything that he didn’t already know this early in the semester. Or possibly for the whole semester.

The secretary clapped her hands together and the woman, Preston’s mother perhaps, turned a glare.

“Preston already has his schedule,” the secretary explained, and it looked to Conrad like she was trying to talk before Preston’s mother could. “Just give him a tour and show him where his classes will be and all the important places like the gym and the theatre, but I think you should probably stop off at his new locker, so he can drop off his jacket.”

Conrad nodded diligently. Anything was better than sitting in class learning about nothing, even at the start of the semester. Plus… Preston was cute. Maybe he could make a friend.

Conrad grabbed Preston by his free hand and pulled him back towards the door. “Come on, the faster you drop your stuff off the faster I can show you around.”

Preston _squeaked_ and Conrad felt a grin overtake his face. He _definitely_ wanted to be friends with Preston. People didn’t squeak in real life! Except for this one, it seemed, which was very interesting. 

“Do you have your locker number?” Conrad asked, once they were in the hallway. He should have asked that in the office, but he’d wanted to get out of there and away from the adults and their expectations as soon as he could. 

“Oh, uh, yes,” Preston said. He had a quiet, cute little voice that matched the rest of him perfectly. He reached into the pocket of his folded coat and pulled out a paper, which had his number and his class schedule on it. He showed them to Conrad. “Two-seven-four?”

“Perfect,” Conrad said, gently tugging to get Preston to follow him down the empty hallways. He could feel his phone burning a hole in his pocket. The fact that Brave Boys wasn’t pinging him right now was basically cheating, he decided.

“Why is it perfect?”

Conrad turned and grinned at Preston, showing his teeth because he’d finally gotten his braces off, so why not? “Because it’s in the same hallway as mine.” 

“Oh,” muttered Preston, cheeks tingeing just noticeably with pink. Fucking _adorable_.

“Come on,” Conrad said, once again pulling at Preston’s hand. Preston seemed pretty okay with having his hand held, which was a good sign, and also pretty okay being pulled to his locker, which was even better, but did make Conrad think about what it might be like to pull _more_ of Preston’s things, like his clothes or something under his clothes, and he had to make himself stop being horny for two seconds. Not because being horny was bad, but because not everyone was a brave boy who would have sex with a stranger in the shallow end of a public swimming pool on a Sunday afternoon and not have a problem with losing their bathing suit in the process.

The hallways were empty because everyone was in class and it wasn’t like the school was enormous or anything, just the standard size for a school. They got there in short order and without incident, as expected.

“Here we are,” Conrad said, stopping in place, “locker two-seventy-four. Just put your jacket away and we can get started with the tour.”

Preston nodded politely and did as asked, reaching up with a padlock he’d pulled out of his pants once he’d closed the locker door. He had the key on a length of shimmery green ribbon around his neck like a necklace, which was honestly a little bit cute. He could have just used string, but _no_ he’d used ribbon! 

And then Conrad’s phone jingled with a notification and he felt like his heart stuttered perhaps a few too many times in response.

**New Task Available.**

Conrad’s eyes flicked to Preston, who was fussing with his lock. He licked his lips, then felt like that was a gross way to express mild horniness even though it was just because his lips were a bit dry, as he ran some numbers in his head. What were the chances the task would ask him to do stuff with Preston? 

Pretty much a hundred percent, he decided, hitting ‘accept.’ Sure enough, the usual map telling him where to go didn’t appear. Instead what he got was **Step 1: Get him comfortable.**

“Comfortable” meant a lot of things, but one of the things it meant was “naked,” and that made Conrad happy. How would he go about this? Well, may as well start easy, get Preston used to the idea.

“Do you have a shirt on under your sweater?” Conrad asked, giving off a friendly smile.

Preston nodded his head.

Conrad shifted his smile to flirty. “Well, since you look so hot in your sweater, you should probably take it, and your scarf, off, so you can cool down a bit… not that it’ll make you look less hot.” Conrad then wiggled his eyebrows, just in case Preston didn’t understand that he was trying to flirt.

Preston’s face turned an adorable shade of pink and he reached up to grasp at his scarf with both hands, even pulling it up to cover his mouth and cheeks. He looked like a little kid trying to dress up as a ninja. A very blushy ninja.

“Um… thank you… but I’m good with them on,” he mumbled.

“You’d be good with nothing on too,” Conrad said, feeling very smooth.

“Wh-what?”

“Nothing, I said you should wear whatever makes you comfortable. We should go to all your classrooms in order, so you know where to go and when. Where’s your homeroom?”

Preston told him, and Conrad started walking him that way, a little disappointed that it was far away from his own homeroom. “Um, this is very nice of you to do,” said Preston as they walked. “I know you’re only doing it because they made you and let you out of class, but still…”

Conrad took his hand again. He’d almost put an arm around Preston, but even if he had a task to do, he didn’t want to move too fast. Comfort now was good, but he didn’t want Preston to look back on this and be uncomfortable in retrospect. “I’m happy to do it. You seem really cool. Was that your mum in the office with you?”

Preston hadn’t been talking, but he somehow fell quieter. “My, uh, she’s, well. F-foster parent…” he mumbled, hardly audible. 

Foster parent. Non-biological. Generally not the happiest of parents to have. Which explained the bored and annoyed looks. Why had she fostered a kid if she was going to be annoyed at having to take him to school?

"All right," Conrad said calmly, because he knew full well there was nothing worse than some long explanation of unasked for support or something. It was better just to accept things and move on. That was what he wanted people to do, so why not lead by example?

“Was that supposed to be a secret, by the way?” he asked, since Preston had seemed so hesitant to respond. “Because I can give you a secret in return if that would make you more comfortable.” He then gave as friendly a smile as he could. It was always good to be friendly, especially since it could get people more likely to kiss him within minutes of knowing him. 

“I mean, it wasn’t...I guess a _secret,_ ” Preston said, eyes darting from side to side. Conrad wondered what he was looking… no, wait. It was a nervous habit, was all. “But I guess if you wanted to tell me a secret I’d listen...I’m good at keeping secrets.” He smiled a little, and Conrad felt his heart flutter. 

The smile faltered after that, but Conrad would remember it until he got the chance to see it again. 

“Okay, here’s a big one,” Conrad said. “This school has a ghost. You’ll probably have someone tell you about how it makes noise at night and turns on lights sometimes and stuff.” 

“That...doesn’t sound like a secret.”

“It’s not.” Conrad smiled. “The secret is that I’m the ghost.”

Preston blinked up at him. He was so short. “You’re a ghost?”

“I got locked in the school one night by accident,” Conrad explained. “Some people who’d stayed late heard me banging around and noticed the lights being turned on and stuff, so now there’s stories about a ghost. Don’t tell anyone it was me.” He held his finger to his lips. 

“Wait…” Preston narrowed his eyes. “If there were people here, then you weren’t locked in. Why didn’t you leave?”

“Couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Conrad leaned in closer, whispered in Preston’s ear. “I couldn’t find my clothes, so I was a bit stuck.” 

“You…” Preston pulled his scarf up again, hiding half of his pretty pink face from sight once more. “You were naked? Why would you…”

“Because it was fun,” Conrad said. And he’d earned a lot of points, of course. “Oh, this is your homeroom right here. What’s your next classroom?”

Preston wiggled his schedule out of his pocket. “Um… Math,” he mumbled, showing Conrad.

Conrad smiled. Oh, that was perfect. They’d pass right by the empty resource classroom on their way. He tugged on Preston’s hand again, glad that the other boy was still willing to be led like that.

And just as he thought would happen, his phone dinged in his other hand.

**Step 2: Touch him.**

Good, another step that could be interpreted how he wanted. Conrad liked those. And he especially liked that getting a second step meant he’d succeeded in the first one of making Preston comfortable. That was a nice feeling.

Conrad was already touching Preston, which meant he was going to have to touch him _more,_ which worked just fine for him. “Hey, hold on,” he said, as if he’d just thought of it when they passed the resource classroom. The resource teacher was a perpetually distracted man named Mr. Allodore, and he was always losing his keys, so the resource classroom was never locked. Conrad pushed the door open and pulled Preston inside, shutting the door.

“C-Conrad… why are we i-in here?” Preston asked as Conrad looked for the light. He sounded… a lot more nervous than Conrad thought he should be.

“Because,” Conrad said, thinking quickly, “you looked like you could use a hug.” He turned the lights on. 

Preston blinked. “Oh.”

“Would you like a hug?” Conrad asked. He hoped Preston said yes, because otherwise he wouldn’t get a hug, which would suck. 

Preston looked around nervously, darting his eyes around the empty room. 

“Yes, please,” he mumbled.

Conrad smiled and walked a step closer, pulling the smaller boy into a full body hug. He could even feel Preston moving to stand on his tiptoes to fit his chin over his shoulder.

“You’re really small,” Conrad commented, tightening his hold on the other boy.

“Is that… bad?” Preston asked.

Conrad pressed a kiss to Preston’s cheek. “No, I think it’s cute.”

Preston squeaked again… right into his ear, which, ow, but was totally worth it.

Conrad pulled back from the embrace, just a bit so he could look Preston in the eye but without letting him go.

“Was that… okay?” Conrad asked.

Preston’s face was totally pink, and instead of replying he just squeaked quietly once more.

Conrad pressed a peck to the tip of his nose. “That sounds like a yes.”

“Y-you’re really… friendly,” Preston murmured.

“Is that bad?” Conrad asked, smiling as he mirrored Preston’s earlier question.

Preston shook his head and Conrad’s smile widened in response. “Good.” he kissed Preston a third time, on his other cheek, and heard his phone again. 

**Step 3: Get him hard.**

Conrad hid his grin, but not well, and he started to press against Preston—ha, press against Preston—and grind his front, just a little bit, enough that it could seem like an accident. “Conrad?”

“Oh, sorry.” Conrad was not. “Was just trying to fix my sleeve…”

Preston pulled away from him, looking suspiciously at Conrad. And then at Conrad’s phone. And then back at Conrad. “You… you’re playing Brave Boys, aren’t you?”

Conrad stood there for a second, very unsure what to say. Of all the possible reactions, that was not one he’d counted on. And so he did what any good brave boy would do. “Yes,” he said, with a nod. “Do… you play too?” Was Preston even old enough to play? Conrad wasn’t sure the app actually _had_ a minimum age, but if Preston had a phone, Conrad hadn’t seen evidence of it.

“N-no,” said Preston quietly. “But I’ve heard of it. My old foster brother at the last place I stayed, Rudy. He, uh, was playing it. And sometimes he took his clothes off in the mall and stuff. And once he k-kissed me because the game told him to…” Preston looked down, projecting dejection with every part of his body. “Oh. Y-you were on-only being nice to me so you could w-win the game.” 

“No!” Conrad didn’t mean to say it so loud like that, but he did. Oh, he’d screwed it up, hadn't he? “No, I really wasn’t, I swear! They, they did ask me to touch you, and stuff. But I was, I was… doing all that because I wanted to, I promise… And… I wasn’t lying when I called you cute!”

Preston squinted up at him. “Can you prove that?”

Conrad flailed a bit as he hurried to turn his phone so the screen faced the smaller boy. “Look, see!” he said, scrolling up the log of steps he’d done so far. “I was only asked to get you comfortable and to touch you. I didn’t have to flirt or call you cute or kiss you if I didn’t want to!”

Preston visibly relaxed, cheeks turning just slightly pink, before flaring almost entirely red as he blushed furiously. “O-oh, your… your current task…” he mumbled.

Conrad grinned down at him. Preston didn’t seem upset anymore, which was good, because Conrad had meant what he’d said. And also because he wanted to give his new friend a boner if possible. 

“What about it?” he asked.

Preston pulled his scarf up to cover not just his cheeks but his eyes. “It’s… uh… inappropriate…”

“And I’m a Brave Boy, this type of inappropriate is kinda our thing,” Conrad said, giggling.

“So… you’re gonna do it?”

“If you want me to,” Conrad said with a smile that he hoped was reassuring, even if Preston could barely see it through his scarf.

“I… well, um, I’d feel bad if you, if you lost points, so… sure…”

“Great,” Conrad said, doubting that was the only reason Preston had agreed. Regardless, now that the secret was out, he just reached down and touched Preston through his pants, gently squeezing him. It didn’t take much to get a dick hard at Preston’s age, whatever that was, so Conrad didn’t do much but smile at him, maintain eye contact, and squeeze. And maybe talk, just a little, for auditory input. “You’re cute when you’re trying not to squeak.” 

Preston squeaked at that, and Conrad squeezed him harder. “And even cuter when you _do_ squeak. You might actually be cute all the time, but I’d have to observe you for longer to confirm that.”

“I, uh, I’m hard now!” Preston told him, sounding a little strained. “You can… you can stop…”

Conrad snickered, and took his hand away. He kissed Preston on his forehead, the only part of his face that was visible, before pulling his scarf back down to a normal position. “We should continue the tour, then.”

When Preston nodded, Conrad quickly reached into his pants for him and adjusted his boner so it wasn’t as visible, earning himself another squeak. He stepped back. “Just doing you a favour there,” he teased, taking Preston’s hand again and pulling him out of the resource classroom.

“Your math class is just up here on the left,” Conrad commented as they turned a corner, pointing to the classroom in question. “You have Mr. Lichton, right?”

Preston blinked and nodded, face still slightly pink. “Y-yeah.”

“Good!” Conrad said with a genuine grin. “He was my favourite teacher back in first year, really knew what he was teaching.” And he’d let Conrad read ahead and not punished him for it.

Preston looked up at him with curious eyes. “Wh-what year is—how long have you been going here?”

Conrad shrugged. “This is my fourth year here, so I’m not too much older than you, if that’s what you were wondering.” There was no point in mentioning the grades he’d skipped. It would just seem like bragging. 

“Oh, okay,” Preston said, the pink in his cheeks getting just a bit darker. He was just _so cute!_ Conrad wanted to just squeeze him… and maybe squeeze something into him, if he was okay with that.

No, wait, it was tour time, not horny time! Even if Preston still had a boner. Although…

“Do you have drama or gym this semester?” Conrad asked. “Because then I won’t have to go out of my way to show you the gym or theatre in addition to your normal classes.”

Preston blinked. “I have, uh, I have both. I had all the uh, the smart classes last semester… at my previous school, so I was uh, was free to take drama.”

Conrad flicked his eyes up and down Preston’s body.

“Aren’t you a bit nervous for theatre? Not that I think you shouldn’t but…”

Preston’s face got pinker. “My, uh, caseworker?… he, uh, he suggested it. To help me make friends.”

Conrad blinked. “Huh… Well, that’s fair, I guess.” He shook his head to manually clear it from images of Preston in a cute costume. “Anyway, lucky for us they’re right next to each other, so after that just one more class and then we can… do something else… if you want, that is.”

Preston looked away, cheeks turning almost red again, but he gave Conrad’s hand a gentle squeeze, so he knew that Preston wasn’t entirely uncomfortable with the suggestion.

Conrad smiled and gently led him down the hallway, which ran by the cafeteria, filled with a few of the other upper-year students either skipping or enjoying a free period.

Conrad’s phone jingled.

“Was that…”

“Yeah,” Conrad confirmed, “it was.”

“Wh-what’s it say this time?”

Conrad opened the notification. **Step 4: Swap Underwear.**

Conrad blinked before showing the screen to Preston. The younger boy’s face erupted into such a dark red blush that Conrad was surprised he had blood left in his legs to stand.

“We could, uh, do it out here,” Conrad said carefully, “and I’d get more points for the publicity, but I don’t think you’d be okay with taking off your clothes in the hallway.”

Preston didn’t reply.

“Would you be okay with doing that at all?” Conrad asked. “Cuz I can deny or skip the step if I want to.”

Preston blinked up at him. “Y-y-you can?”

Conrad looked at him curiously. “Yeah, I can.” Ignoring a step would lose him a lot of points and might make him fail the task, but Conrad would rather fail a task and drop a few places in the rankings than make Preston feel obliged to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. It wasn’t fair of Conrad to expect Preston to behave like a brave boy. 

Preston looked down, pouting in a way that somehow looked thoughtful.

“C-can we… in a bathroom?” he asked, words directed at his shoes.

Conrad pressed a kiss to the top of Preston’s head. “We can,” he said, before gently tugging him in the direction of the nearest one, a single-occupant one, and locking the door behind them.

“I hope you’re okay with wearing panties,” Conrad said as he used his phone case’s kickstand to prop it on the counter.

Preston blinked, muttering a quick “what” under his breath, and then watched carefully as Conrad removed his shoes and then unzipped his pants to reveal his slightly wet underwear. He’d gotten a bit too horny earlier, it seemed. Whoops.

“Y-you’re… you’ve got… girl bits?” Preston asked in what sounded like a mix of awe and confusion.

That was—gosh, that was _precious._ He called them bits!

“I’m trans,” Conrad explained as he stepped out of his underwear. “It means that I’ve got ‘girl bits’ even though I’m a boy.”

Preston blinked. “O-oh… cool.”

Conrad pressed his underwear into Preston’s hand and then stared for a second, watching as the smaller boy just sort of stood there.

“You still good?” He asked.

Preston blinked, breaking his gaze from Conrad’s crotch, and then nodded. “Just… nervous, I think.”

Conrad smiled, trying to look as accommodating and friendly as possible. “I can… help you, if you want?”

Preston blinked a few more times and nodded again. “Please.”

Conrad’s phone dinged. Preston couldn’t see it from where he was standing, but Conrad could.

**New Subtask Available.**

Conrad leaned over and tapped the screen, accepting it.

**Blow Him.**

Oh. Oh, this was going to be lovely!

“Wh-what’s it say?” Preston asked.

Conrad smiled at Preston as he returned to standing in front of the other boy. “It’s just a subtask I can do for more points if I want. Nothing scary or public. In fact I promise you’ll like it, but I want it to be a surprise for you.”

“O-o-okay. If y-you say so.”

Conrad widened his smile and then knelt down, undoing Preston's adorable strappy sneakers. After taking them off he then pulled Preston’s sweater up to see he was wearing a belt with his jeans. He quickly undid it and unzipped Preston’s pants before pulling them down to his ankles to reveal his underwear.

“Oh that’s so cute!” Conrad gasped. 

Preston’s underwear was covered in little white bunnies on a pale gold background.

“Sh-sh—quiet,” Preston stuttered.

Conrad giggled and then grabbed the waist of the other boy’s undies before pulling them down and off, revealing his hairless cock.

“Aw, it’s so small,” Conrad said adoringly. He then leaned in.

“C-Conr—”

Conrad slipped Preston’s cock inside his mouth and the smaller boy’s words trailed off into an adorable whimper. Conrad couldn’t help but giggle before starting to bob his head along the small shaft. Occasional breaks for gentle licks and slurps that elicited small whimpers and hitches of breath only encouraged Conrad he was doing well.

Conrad’s phone started to ding erratically. A big red flashing ABORT was displayed on the screen.

What? That had never happened before. Why would he be told to…

Preston wasn’t whimpering. He was crying.

Conrad had never stood up so fast in his life, reaching out to grasp Preston’s face in his hands, but the smaller boy just whined and turned away.

“P-Preston… what’s wrong?!?”

“Y-y-y-you said I-I-I’d like it… like… like _she_ did. And called it… called it small like, like she did! I… I thought you were nice…”

Like she… oh no.

“Preston,” Conrad said _very_ carefully, in his most gentle voice. “I’ve stopped. I won’t touch you again if you don’t want me to.”

The other boy sniffled. “Are… are you mad? L-like her? She doesn’t like it when I cry.”

Oh. Oh, this poor boy. Conrad thought about the impatient woman in the office. He’d thought she hadn’t seemed very nice, but...

“Can I give you a hug?” Conrad asked. “Because you really really look like you need a hug.”

The boy sniffled and was quiet for a second, his tears dripping into his scarf, and then he nodded the tiniest nod.

Conrad nearly fell over in relief, but instead just leaned over and wrapped Preston in the tightest hug he could.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Preston just kept crying.

 **Subtask aborted,** read Conrad’s phone. **No point deduction. Current point total: 3,485 points.** Underneath his points was a list of phone numbers and websites for youth shelters and sexual assault hotlines.

Conrad pressed a kiss to Preston’s forehead. “We can stop, if you want. We don’t even have to swap underwear anymore.”

Preston sniffled. “But… w-w-won’t you lose?”

Conrad chuckled and pressed another kiss to Preston’s forehead. “It’s just a game, and winning isn’t the only thing that matters. It’s not fun if _you’re_ not having fun too.” And winning wasn’t worth it if he had to hurt Preston in the process. 

Preston sniffled for a while, just resting his face on Conrad’s shoulder. Conrad let him, just holding him. Behind them, on Conrad’s phone, the screen had changed. **Abort task?** it asked. **Due to extenuating circumstances, no points will be deducted.**

“You…” Preston began to mumble, “I guess we can still s-swa—switch undies? I d-don’t want you t-t-to lose just b-because of me.”

Conrad sighed and pressed a kiss to Preston’s nose. “If you want. But only if you want. Not wanting me to lose a dumb game isn’t a good enough reason to do something that you don’t like.” He didn’t want to scare Preston again. 

Preston sniffled. “I-i-it’s just undies. I-I can do that.”

Conrad chuckled. “Yeah, yeah I guess they are.”

So he stepped back, pressed ‘continue’ on his phone, and let Preston take off his adorable underwear to replace them with his pale blue panties. It was really cute, seeing them there for the moment, holding Preston’s balls in place, until his pants came back up to hide them.

And then he was quickly slipping on Preston’s underwear—he’d expected them to be roomier in the front on account of dicks, but Preston _was_ pretty tiny, so they were actually a bit tight on him—and then they were out of the bathroom, Conrad leading the still sniffling boy down the halls towards the drama theatre.

Conrad had never been so glad that the school didn’t have a hall pass system, because he wasn’t sure how he’d explain Preston’s damp face to a hall monitor.

“We’re actually pretty lucky here,” Conrad commented once they were in the Gym Hall. He thought maybe talking about something normal would help Preston. “We have two full gymnasiums and a workout room _and_ a theatre all in this one wing of the school. We get to keep all the gym nuts in check with the theatre kids.”

Preston gave a tiny chuckle, and even though it sounded damp, it was definitely an improvement over actual crying.

“We have a swim team,” Conrad began to explain as they walked over to the school’s display cabinet. “a volleyball team, a basketball team, and weirdly enough a cricket team. I’m not sure there’s actually enough schools with those around to justify having one, but it’s whatever.”

Conrad pointed to one of the trophies. “I was on the swim team, last year, just to try it. We won provincials.”

Preston blinked at the display. “R-really?”

Conrad squeezed Preston’s hand and nodded. “Yeah, it was pretty great, but a bit much for my schedule, so I dropped it.”

“Oh. Th-that’s um… that’s too bad?”

Conrad shrugged. “I had better things to fill my time with. Like talking to cute boys.”

Preston looked away from the display and up to Conrad, a little pink in the face again. Then he looked away, mumbled something quiet into his scarf.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing! I said you should… join a club where there are mirrors if you want to talk to a cute boy…”

Conrad nearly choked on nothing, feeling some heat rise in his face. “Hey, turning the tables on me isn’t fair!”

“I guess you’re a bad influence on me…”

Conrad smiled, and he put his arm around Preston. “Good. Every boy needs one of those.” 

Preston smiled his cute smile, leaning into Conrad a little. “Can you… not tell anyone about, you know…”

Conrad kissed Preston’s temple. “Brave boys never tell anyone about what we do in bathrooms, don’t worry.” He didn’t want to make a joke of something serious, though. “But you should think about telling someone, like a teacher or your caseworker or…”

“I don’t… want to be moved again,” Preston whispered. “At least she wants me. Nobody else does.”

Conrad wanted so badly to say that wasn’t true. But he didn’t think Preston would believe him. So instead he said, “I do. I think you’re awesome, and I hope we can be friends.” He didn’t know what else to do. Should he call the police or something? But then Preston would get taken away, and he didn’t want that. 

“I hope we can too,” said Preston. “I like you. You’re super nice, and I… I felt different about, you know, when you did it. It was fun, for just a little bit. Until I started to think about… her. I… uh, I didn’t think it could ever be fun.”

Oh God, this boy. He was going to make Conrad cry.

“Preston,” Conrad whispered into his hair, “it’s supposed to be fun. Why do you think the game asked me to do it with you?”

Preston stilled and then released the tiniest “oh” Conrad had ever heard.

Conrad’s phone jingled.

**Step 5: Give him a good time.**

Direct, if a bit vague, but that was fine. Conrad already had a few ideas.

Conrad leaned down and whispered in Preston’s ear. “The game wants me to show you something truly fun for once, if you think you’re up for it.”

Preston blushed red and pulled his scarf over his cheeks once more. “I… I think I am… as long as you don’t do anything sh-she would have and… as long as it’s you.”

Well now Conrad _had_ to do it.

He grabbed Preston’s hand and began speedwalking, the smaller boy nearly tripping over himself in order to keep up.

“Wh-wh-where are we going?” Preston asked, pulling his scarf down.

Conrad smiled at him. “The block is only half over, and no one ever uses the teacher’s lounge during class time, so we are going somewhere very quiet and very secluded so I can have you make all the noises you can.”

Preston gaped, his whole face turning a deep red as he actually tripped over his own feet, only staying off of the floor because of his grip on Conrad’s hand. “But-but if we get caught! They’ll expel us! And kill us! And then expel us again!”

“That’s a good point,” Conrad agreed, not slowing. “But don’t worry, I have a plan.”

“What is it?”

“We just won’t get caught.” 

“We’re going to die,” Preston muttered, but he was still letting Conrad pull him along, so he clearly wasn’t _that_ worried about dying in the teacher’s lounge with someone else’s panties on.

The first time Conrad had been in the teacher’s lounge he’d been disappointed that it wasn’t a big fancy party room like he’d imagined with fancy leather couches and a bar and a big sound system and stuff. But at the end of the day, he always had to remind himself, teachers were really boring, and they probably had never once used this room for anything anywhere near as interesting as what Conrad and some of the other brave boys used it for when they weren’t here. Or maybe they did, but Conrad chose not to imagine any of his teachers eating each other out on the couch. 

Shutting the door behind them, Conrad pulled Preston over to that couch, sitting down on it. He opened his bag and reached into it, rooting around. “It might help if you took off your clothes again,” he told Preston. “Preferably all of them, but at least your pants and, you know, my underwear.” 

Preston was still blushing almost red. “Okay…” he said, bending over to carefully undo his shoes before starting with his belt. Conrad kept an eye on him as he moved all his school shit aside. There it was! His strap-on had fallen to the bottom of his bag, and so had his lunch, which meant it was squished now, oops. Oh well. Where had he put the lube?

Oh, right, it was in his pencil case. Conrad retrieved it, then started taking off his own clothes. Preston had taken off his pants now and, after what was obviously a moment of thought, had also taken off his sweater and the shirt underneath it. He stood absolutely bare for just a second, glancing at the door and then retrieving his scarf, wrapping it back around his neck. 

It was hiding some bruises on his neck, but Conrad chose to focus on the positives, which were that he almost fucking came at the sight of naked Preston standing there with a stiffie and a scarf on, and he tripped over his own pants as he took them off. 

“Is...that a dildo?” Preston asked, looking at it.

“Sort of,” said Conrad. He stood up, slipping out of his shirt and even taking off his binder, because sex was exercise and he wasn’t supposed to wear it during exercise. “See all those straps? They’re so I can wear it. Makes it more fun to use. On you, I mean.”

“On m-me? But how would you…” Preston trailed off, his eyes going a bit wide. He touched his butt, just once, and Conrad didn’t think he’d noticed himself doing it. “Oh.”

“My goal is to make us both have fun, remember?” Conrad reminded him. “So don’t worry your cute little butt off before I can even touch it, okay?”

“Okay…” Preston said, hugging himself as he watched Conrad strap on his strap-on. He hid a little behind his scarf when he noticed Conrad watching him. “What should I do?”

“You should lay there on the couch,” Conrad said, pointing him rather unnecessarily at the couch, which was right beside them. “And let me take care of you.”

Preston gave a little squeak at that, and carefully lay down on the couch. He spread his legs in anticipation, watching Conrad’s every move as Conrad opened the lube and got everything ready. He’d never actually fucked anyone in the teacher’s lounge, though he knew Ben and Icky had before. So it probably didn’t matter if he got a little bit of lube on the couch, as long as it was an accident, right?

Conrad sat down between Preston’s spread legs, rubbing his cute butt with one lubed-up hand. “Now you tell me if this hurts, okay? I want you to have a good time, so if you don’t like it I need to know right away.”

“Okay,” Preston said, sounding out of breath even though nothing had happened yet.

“Promise?”

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear?” Conrad asked, offering his. 

Preston nodded and took it in his own pinky, making a face. “Now my pinky is all slippery.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Conrad, who did not feel bad. He kissed Preston and started touching him between his buttcheeks, teasing a finger around his hole. “You relax, okay? Count to five for me.”

Preston eyed him, suspicious. “You’re going to do that thing where you put it inside at two, aren’t...oh.” 

Conrad had pressed a finger inside, just to the first knuckle. “Of course I’m not, silly. Does it hurt?”

“No.”

Conrad pressed his finger in deeper. “How about now?”

“No?”

Now he pressed it in all the way. “That’s one.” 

Preston was breathing carefully, and Conrad gave him a second to get used to it. “One of...how many?…”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Conrad said conversationally. “At least five, maybe six or seven?”

Preston squeaked. “That’s-!”

“A joke,” Conrad promised, kissing him quickly. “Probably just two. It’s actually a myth that butts need a whole bunch of fingers in them before you can put something else up there, you know.” 

“I don’t...know what you’re talking about…”

“I’ll send you links to some stories after school. Ready for number two?”

Preston drew his legs just a tiny bit closer together. “I don’t… have a phone.”

Another kiss. “I’ll invite you over then.” Preston could sit in his lap and they could read stuff together.

“Oh… that sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, it does.” And also Preston was a bit more relaxed now, which was even more fun.

A moment of silence. 

“I’m, uh, I’m ready.”

Conrad nodded and carefully slid his second finger in, wiggling the first one as he did, waiting for Preston’s inevitable squeak. 

“Ah!”

Conrad grinned. There it was.

“How did that feel?”

“St-strange… but… good?”

“So you want more?” Conrad felt his grin take the smallest turn into being a smirk.

Preston’s face tinged just a shade darker. “Maybe?”

Conrad pressed a kiss to his nose and inched his fingers in a tiny bit more, curling them and then dragging them back.

Preston’s eyes got wide and he breathed out a single shaky breath.

“Oh. Th-that was…”

“It’ll get so much better, cutie bum,” Conrad said, giving the boy’s aptly described cute bum a gentle pat. “Just wait.”

“How long?” Preston asked.

Conrad made himself very comfortable inside Preston, getting him more and more used to the idea. “Not long. I think you’re pretty much ready.”

“R-really?”

Conrad nodded, pulling his fingers out, smiling as Preston whimpered just a little bit. He got on his knees. “Really. I was thinking about rimming you,” Conrad said as he lined himself up. “But the lube I have doesn’t really taste all that good, so I guess I’ll have to save that for another time.”

Preston blinked, distracted from the incoming intrusion for a moment.

“Rim?.. Lube?.. Taste?..” he murmured before his face turned suddenly scarlett. “You wanted to put your tong-ohholygosh.”

The last part had turned into a moan as Conrad slid inside. He then gave the smaller boy a smile and a pat on the cheek.

“Feel good there, cutie bum?” he asked, starting to rock his hips back and forth gently.

“Mmhmm,” Preston mumbled, nodding. His face looked a little blank, but in a “oh wow that’s hecking amazing” way and not a “oh god I don’t want to be here” way.

“Well good,” Conrad said, “just do that, just focus on feeling good for me, okay?”

“C-can doooo,” he mumbled, which prompted Conrad to giggle.

“So cute,” Conrad commented, giving a particularly strong thrust with each word, which then sent a rush of pleasure through him as the flat end of the strap-on rubbed him off as he fucked Preston. 

Preston looked up at the ceiling, and Conrad knew the feelings he was having, those first time feelings that just blew a boy’s mind into space. Conrad let him feel that, his free hand roaming up Preston’s chest, rubbing his nipples one after the other, giving him just that extra stimulation because he wanted Preston to remember this as being the best thing he’d ever felt. 

The only sound in the teacher’s lounge was their breathing and the creaking of the couch as Conrad thrust in and out, trying not to get lost in his own feelings. He would much prefer to get lost in the look on Preston’s adorable face.

And get lost Conrad did, losing total track of time as he got into an ideal thrusting rhythm, one that he really liked and that Preston obviously did too, his chest moving up and down rapidly with his panting, his body twitching just slightly with every thrust. It only took a little longer, just a few more minutes of thrusting, before Preston’s gaze sharpened a little, getting a bit more used to what was happening. He turned to look at Conrad and... were those tears in his eyes? 

“Con-Conrad,” he whimpered. “It’s so… it’s so good, and…”

“I know,” Conrad told him quietly, pressing his forehead against Preston’s. He was getting really close, but he wanted to make Preston happy first. “I know.” 

He kept going, kept going until he couldn’t handle it anymore, until he was about to explode from the feelings, the sensations, from everything. Shaking, Conrad took Preston’s cute little dick in hand, and…

And that did it, earning him the loudest squeak yet as Preston came, his whole body tensing up and shaking as he twitched in Conrad’s hand, nothing coming out despite the obvious pleasure he was in. Conrad kissed him in relief, finally letting himself go, his orgasm slamming through him. “Fuck…” Conrad said, resting his head on Preston’s collarbone, the scent of Preston’s scarf in his nose as he rode out his orgasm.

Then, after it was over, Conrad panted, pulling out of Preston with difficulty. He strapped off his strap on and let it fall to the floor, pulling Preston into a cuddle and laying back on the uncomfortable sofa with him. He didn’t need the couch to be comfy anyway, not when he had a recently sexed up cute boy in his arms.

“Oh, wow,” Preston murmured, after several minutes of him shuddering away the afterglow in Conrad’s hold. “That was… really… I liked that…”

Conrad nodded, and he kissed Preston’s temple. “Me too,” he agreed. 

On the floor, Conrad’s phone jingled, and he stretched to pick it up. 

**Task completed. +1000 points. Honesty Bonus: +500 points. Compassion Bonus: +700 points. Fashion Bonus: +250 points. Good Influence Bonus: +300 points. Total: +2,750 points. Current point total: 6,235 points. Congratulations! You are now in 4th place in Bracket 2.**

At the bottom of the screen was that same list of phone numbers and websites from before. Conrad smiled. “We got so many points.” 

“Good,” Preston said, looking at Conrad’s phone. “I’d have done that even if you didn’t.”

“Me too,” Conrad promised, kissing Preston again. “We can do it again if you want.” 

Preston nodded, but whatever he started to say was cut off by the school bell. 

“Oh, shit,” Conrad said, sitting them both up. “Uh. Shit. We should get dressed.”

Preston nodded, the colour draining from his face as he got off the couch and gingerly, but quickly—reached for his pants. “And run away really fast, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Conrad agreed, and they got dressed together in silence. Conrad made sure to toss his lube and strap-on back in his bag-—he’d clean it later—and wipe down the couch quickly, not that it mattered. “Come on, it’s lunchtime and the last part of the tour is the inside of the cafeteria. I can introduce you to the school’s terrible menu _and_ my friends.”

Preston looked up at Conrad as they opened the door and peered out. They were in the clear, so they slipped outside and closed the teachers’ lounge door too. “Are… your friends playing Brave Boys too?”

“Two of them are,” Conrad said with a wink, taking Preston’s hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria. “I’ll let you figure out which ones. And don’t worry, they’re _all_ going to like you.” 

Preston squeaked, and Conrad smiled, pulling him along. They were going to be _great_ friends, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I linked my Discord server in a previous chapter, but if you're a fan of this chapter, you can join Nikkie's [server](https://discord.gg/AwHCXCM5Ga) as well! And be sure to check out his other work, it's all really good!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gallant Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828467) by [Smutophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutophile/pseuds/Smutophile)
  * [Kourageous Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885082) by [Nikkie2571](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571)




End file.
